


《通天塔》（哨向）

by KellyHon



Category: HyukHae - Fandom, Superjunior - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyHon/pseuds/KellyHon





	1. Chapter 1

李赫宰剧烈喘息着，眼眉渐结起细碎闪耀的汗晶。坚硬的雪屑将他的肺腑磨砺得生疼。然而，他不容有疑地抱著男孩，纵身跃向雪渊。脚踵刚离地，身后就传来震耳欲聋的爆炸的巨响。

滔天漫卷的赤焰将整片雪谷映得猩红。

紧接着，剧烈的紊流将李赫宰推得更远，疾速的降落里，他望着臂弯间男孩映在霞光里的睡容，轻吁着打开降落伞，深蓝的伞盖瞬间撑展在他们的头顶。

阻力和引力拉锯着，降落变得温柔起来。

谢谢。

两粒轻细的字音在李赫宰的脑海里响起。

李赫宰微垂眼睑，接住男孩淡淡溶溶的目光，胸腔里便如有鼙鼓在擂动。这时，他猛觉腰腹一痛，首一垂，亮晃晃的利匕映在他骤缩的瞳仁里。

李赫宰和男孩的精神图景已然融合数日。此际，他竟全然未感应到男孩歹意的生发。

三日前，寂靜的原野上，白色越野车漫无目的地行驶着。

纷密的雪持续落着，亮银的巨狼循着气味在雪地里追索，黄黑的虎尾逐渐显现在岩石后。狼眈视着显露出更多局部的雄壮轮廓，自鼻腔里喷出几束乳白的热息，猛然跃到他未来的伴侣的精神向导的面前。

巨狼怔在原地。噢，是头幼虎。

虎崽尚未睁眼，趴在雌虎的遗骸旁，两耳垂贴在脑后。巨狼轻拱它的狸花脸，奶虎便朝体味陌生的来者呲出淡粉的牙龈，再而压低身，怒吼在喉咙里绵软地拖着。

巨狼叼着虎崽，行过空旷的雪原，将它扔进岩石的裂缝里。

刚爬出简陋狼窝的虎崽尚未奔逃，巨狼就猎食归来，向它吐哺出些碎肉。奶虎探鼻一嗅，就缩回石巢的深里。

巨兽守在岩石旁，俯身趴卧着。

「是老虎。」

「哈！我就知道。」金希澈再一次猜中精神向导，眉飞色舞地向坐在后座的金钟云道：「给我五百美金，我就说，没有人的精神向导会是『迷人的克苏鲁』，哪怕他的名字是『东海』。」

「是刚出生的奶虎，他的状态很糟糕。」

得意的声浪戛然而止，金希澈随队员们向神情沉郁的李赫宰投以关切的目光。

巨狼睁开眼睛，全依本能行事的奶虎用脑袋拱着狼腹，两掌轮番踩着它微袒的腰肋，是副想要食乳的憨态。公狼用瘦削的嘴推开恼人的狸花猫。受惊的虎崽忙向后退，短腿不绊自倒，摔出整片绒毛尚短的粉白肚腩。

巨狼凭着它于动物舐犊的依稀印象，抬爪按住奶虎，舔舐起它的虎腩。这时，奶虎睁开黑亮的虎瞳，将前掌搭在公狼两耳间的平坦处，最后，蜷身在它御寒力极佳的腹毯里睡熟。

巨狼急促短嚎着，想要唤醒呼吸渐弱的虎崽。

半晌，虎崽自腹毯里抬起狸花脸，望着巨狼严削的脸，蹒跚地强站起身。

雪原一望无垠，巨狼和幼虎在暴风雪里缓慢地前行着，两步一停，三步一歇，建筑的轮廓逐渐显现在远方的山巅上——那是一座修道院。

「你说，我们这算是公务，还是私活？」金钟云摩挲着食指的绷带道。

「成则两全其美，」金希澈耸肩道：「败则，再说。」

巨狼狭起琥珀色的瞳仁，垂首轻拱厥倒在他腿边的虎崽，再而仰颈，朝天长啸。

李赫宰自互融的精神图景里抽出意识，猛然睁眼道：「伯大尼修道院。」

金希澈在地图上定位出坐标，再将地点上传到突击车的导航系统，与此同时，金钟云按着对讲机上端的红钮道：「请求支援。」

「坐稳。」申东熙猛踩油门，雪花高溅，突击车强硬地爬上陡峭颠连的石坡。

剧烈的颠簸里，崔始源善意地握住金钟云紧张得轻颤的指掌，毕竟，这比飞机穿越扰动气流区来得更惊险刺激。

主控室是最先清空出来的安全区域，向导们留在这里，协助前线的哨兵扫荡面积持续缩小的未知区域，而最先回到主控室的是负责东翼走廊的两名哨兵。

「目标在414号实验室。」金钟云向迎到跟前的李赫宰言罢，随机溃坐在通向主控台的阶梯上，而紧随身后的崔始源则得体地强站着。

「小心，他可能很危险。」朴正洙的语带两关自总部频道里响起。

「我感应到的精神信号非常微弱。」李赫宰来到414号实验室的门前，一手按着通话键，一手持着雷射枪切割起智能锁。

「等等，」崔始源率先行进这间实验室，调动感知系统疾速解析着陌生的环境，没有威胁，最后，他犹疑地望着躺在实验床上的目标，男孩白璧微瑕的身躯贴着三十二枚金属传感器，脑内还有五枚芯片。

「这个男孩就是我们的目标？」

然而，按照目标的资料显示，李东海应是他的同年。

「没错。」李赫宰颔首而应，他替男孩摘掉那些密集的电极贴，再帮他穿上病服，临行前，还未忘将男孩的感知神经笼罩在他建构起的金汤屏障里。

「撤退。」总部频道再度响起朴正洙的命令： 「敌人有援兵。」

无数面深蓝的伞盖在半空蓬然撑展，男孩自知没有脱逃的可能性，。血腥在刺辣的寒风里持续扩散着，使随后降落的哨兵们担忧得攒起眉：李赫宰正在失血。无蔚蓝的伞盖笼落在谷底满堆的骸殖上，向导忍着疼，先将男孩铐在他的左腕，再拿出喷剂替自己止痛凝血。

哨向们纷纷着陆，不约而同地用警戒的眼检视着男孩。

「别怕，他们不会伤害你。」是对男孩的安抚，更是对哨兵们的叮嘱。

「这可说不定。」金钟云清点着人数，任崔始源替他解除累赘的伞带。

望着脚趾间细矿粒的斑斓切面映示的画面，男孩预判到危机的迫近，便振腕扣动李赫宰的镣铐。这时，殿后的金希澈堪堪落地，飒然起身，望着自山顶崩落的雪泥，厉然一喝：「走！」

巨狼刚睡醒，威洋洋地舒展着亮银修匀的身躯。

远处的枯树底，粗壮些的幼虎正踞在虬根间，摇动后腿的肉掌搔拍耳背。

巨狼拖著伤腰行向狸花猫，张颚咬住奶虎的嘴部，这是狼示好的举动，而虎崽则以咻咻喷响的鼻息为回应，再吐舌舔舐巨狼的顶颚，颚底凉软的痒意使公狼舒眯起琥珀眼。

这时，有远翔而来的雄鹰落在山石上。猛禽展翅掀动的风浪，使巨狼皮毛飒然摩动如银灰的海浪。巨狼放低身躯，向它表示顺服。怔望着沉默的雄鹰，幼虎躲藏到巨狼银亮的大尾巴底，有时，才肯放松警备，圆軀踞在巨狼的前腿间，探出虎脑，巴望着猛禽振翅而远的逍遥意态。

巨狼微垂首，稍凑鼻，轻碰狸花猫尾底待成熟的荷尔蒙腺，惊得虎崽将自己弹起半尺高。幼虎惊魂未定地转过身，怒呲出尖细的犬齿。

巨狼抬高身躯，盯着向它示威的幼虎，转身便走。虎崽微愣，遂收起犬牙，追逐着摇动在半空中的狼尾。

一片银，一点金，逐渐消失在雪原的深处。

李东海睁开两眼，在简洁的静养室里醒来。李赫宰正在身旁阅读，修指搭在红底烫金的《结合热》三字上。目光尚未交汇，李赫宰的语流就已在他脑内解码成文。

我必先征得你的同意。

男孩的两颊浮起惨红的彤光，他用因瘦削而显得硕亮的眼望向他的未来向导。

我在哪里？

别怕，我会陪你适应塔里的生活。

顾盼着四周，男孩无意间注意到自己映在金属门把的病容，抬掌摸着自己光裸的脑勺。

你知道吗？你的自愈力惊人地强悍。医生已替你摘除所有的芯片。

你不了解我，我不想带给你灾祸。

我了解你，比你了解自己更多。

李赫宰继续向神情犹疑的男孩传送脑电波。

你的父亲是希拉巴（Ḥirābah）培育的黑暗哨兵，你的母亲是巴别塔（Towerof Babel）的顶级向导。你的母亲策反你的父亲，将他吸纳为巴别塔的卧底，他们策划的摧毁行动使得希拉巴受到重创。六年前，你父母的安全屋坐标遭到泄露，希拉巴将他们杀害，再将你带到实验室。他们希望通过编辑和克隆你的基因，批量生产更多的S级哨兵和向导。

六年前？

是的，现在是二零一九年，你已在修道院的冰冻舱里沉睡六年。半个月前，希拉巴在基因工程上实现技术突破，将你唤醒。也是那个时候，我感应到你。

向你提供线索非我本意，我没法控制自己的脑电波。

我也无法抗拒你。

可是，我会带给你灾祸。

男孩稍摇首，目光投向落地窗间凛冽峻拔的雪山风景。

巴别塔的背后是联合国安理会，旨在捍卫国际安全。你绝不会再遭受操纵，沦为反人类的暴力机器。

巴别塔不再是原来的巴别塔，希拉巴也不是原来的希拉巴。

李东海纯熟地建起精神屏障，尚处觉醒初期的他已然展现出父脉的遗赠——一种独立不倚的孤独宿命的召唤，而来自母亲的特质替男孩留下一条后路。

静养室的落地窗实是面单向透视的屏障，四位哨兵站在屏障后的观察室里。

「事出反常，不是嗎？」这次任务进展得过分顺利，申东熙犹疑道。

「哥，」崔始源温暖地笑道：「我们配得上这场胜仗。」

金钟云盯着申东熙，眼睛微狭道：「你想说，他是希拉巴的特洛伊木马？」

「不好意思，我也是前希拉巴的哨兵。」金希澈翻白眼道。

现在巴别塔的哨向只有70%来自青训系统，其余30%皆是自地方组织收纳的精英。这是朴正洙提倡的招安策略的结果，郑允浩称它为压垮巴别塔的最后一根稻草。

「永远怀疑，时刻信任。」崔始源连忙揽住希澈的肩膀，四位哨兵相视而笑。

这时，静养室的动静再度吸引住他们的目光，男孩正站在景象虚拟的落地窗前，目光澄明地望着他们。


	2. Chapter 2

叮——两位身着暗红制服的塔警行出十三楼的梯门，行向闹哄哄的用餐区。

「拘捕令，请配合。」

三秒的沉默过场，声浪再度此起彼伏。

金希澈正在指责李赫宰的疏忽，数分钟前，李赫宰给东海搛了块辣炖鸡肉。

「啊！」男孩嗓音亮堂地吼着，仿佛音量能消解辣椒素对味蕾的刺激，同时用亮红的泪眼盯着向导，将对方的道歉全部阻绝在精神屏障后。看完热闹，申东熙和哨警打过招呼，便端起早餐，送到因捱夜而晏起的金钟云房里，而崔始源则带着另一位哨警到会议室找朴正洙。

「拘捕令，请配合。」郑允浩重申道。

哨警不再客套，直接将隔离盔按向男孩的脑袋，李赫宰随即因信息流碰到隔离盔而感到电击般的疼痛：「啊！」男孩尚未抹完眼泪，就关切地望向他的向导。

「呀，允浩。」金希澈因而不满地咤道。

「希拉巴曾对他进行人体实验。」沈昌珉将档案袋递给朴正洙，随后道：「我们须在他觉醒为黑暗哨兵，或者某种更可怕的威胁前，将他销毁。」

「昌珉，你口中的，是个有血有肉的人。」崔始源抵触这套官腔的物化指向，在翻阅向警带来的资料时，轻碰手边朴正洙的尾指：「特哥。」

「我知道，我也是奉公行事。」沈昌珉叹息道，仿若已经预见这次任务的结果。但是，就算塔内暂时不予行动，也不会有政府愿意向他提供身份证明或逗留签证。最后，向警将希望寄托于朴正洙：「正洙哥，你的意见呢？」

「他已经是巴别塔的学哨。」朴正洙的修指次第弹敲着桌面。

「什麽时候？」沈昌珉道。

两秒钟后，朴正洙将登记完成的界面推送到全息屏幕，正色道：「现在。」

「呀，郑允浩。」金希澈压低的嗓音在用餐区响起。

办公室的自动门再度打开时，哨警已经铐住东海，打算将男孩带到刑名昭著的五楼，而李赫宰站着郑允浩的必经之路上，暗中同哨警拉锯着。

哥，正洙哥已经替他登记塔籍。沈昌珉向他的哨兵传递信号。

什么？郑允浩望向他的向导。

他们总不按常理出牌，你是知道的。沈昌珉耸肩而笑。

我不能再包庇他们。郑允浩的眼神是优柔且坚毅的。

你上次也是这么说的。沈昌珉来到郑允浩的身边，轻拍他的哨兵的肩膀。

「我跟你们走。」青涩待熟的嗓音将剑拔弩张的氛围骤然勾销，男孩望向两位哨警道：「我确实能感应希拉巴的召呼。」

两位哨警将信将疑地带着新讯息而离时，李赫宰回身望着他的哨兵，促狭而笑。

希拉巴的召呼？你这个小海鞘。

男孩抬首盯着他的向导，再而一咬唇，憨然将自己撞向李赫宰朝他张着的臂网里。

金钟云觉察到背后有人推门进屋，遂在被窦里舒展着懒腰道：「始源？」

「哥，是我。」申东熙因恶作剧得逞而笑得响亮，他将早餐置于床头柜，再在门边挂着外套的椅上落着，攒起眉道：「我有不好的预感，明晚有事发生。」

金钟云吐出嘴里的吐司角，抬首瞪着申东熙，徒劳地试图消除关于这条预言的记忆。

简洁的静养室里，向导垂视坐在他的腿围和臂弯间的哨兵。李东海正聚精会神地盯着播放着西甲德比的全息屏幕，黑漉漉的眼仁到处追着奔逐的球员们。李赫宰扣住男孩搭在他两膝的指掌，他的腕不再是细竹枝，肤骨间润出一圈理精质实的肌肉。

喜欢足球？

李东海将肩背偎向李赫宰的胸垒，再用温和而懵懂的眼睛回望他。

嗯，我想当足球选手。

但你终会成为顶级哨兵。

李东海提起下唇。

但这不是我想要的人生。

我们应该做的永远高于我们想做的，社会需要我们。李赫宰郑重地握住男孩的削颌，这位哨兵尚年青，未能体认责任的意义。

社会畏惧我们！他们⋯在世界各地建筑⋯集中营⋯意图将⋯我们⋯豢养起来。

李赫宰猛然锁住眉宇，因他此际接收到的语流是嘈杂而混乱的，他意识到希拉巴的召呼或是确凿存在的。

东海。

李东海怔在他的向导的腿围间，像是刚意识到自己所传送的信息内容。男孩惶惑地望他一眼，再曲起膝，佝起背，抱住思维混沌的脑袋。

克服它。

别靠近我。

男孩的喝咤不知是向脑内的杂音，还是向他的向导。李赫宰温暖地拥着男孩的肩背，挺鼻贴着男孩的颈线，再而闭上两眼，全神贯注地检视他们身周的精神场，没有干扰信号的存在，杂音的原因指向男孩自身的信号网络的紊乱。

东海，保持镇定。

李东海回身投向李赫宰的臂网，再将脑袋埋在他的向导的肩窝里。

巨狼将近性成熟的年纪，每日跟在幼虎的尾巴后，动不动就压倒它，将它的两尖耳朵咬得湿漉漉的。奶虎偶尔觉得烦躁，就翻身仰朝狼口，用后腿疾蹬狼颌，直到巨狼将它胖墩墩的虎躯紧紧合在颚间。

虎崽挣不动，便学着子狼示弱的低吠，待巨狼松口——再给它一击。

这时，幼虎的注意叫排云而来的猛禽吸引住。徜徉盘旋在它眼底的雄鹰是朴正洙的精神向导。朴正洙经常和队内的向导成员进行脑电波通信，由此检查全体队员的精神图景。

巨狼用修长的躯体围住睡酣的奶虎，暗中留意着，那些杂音会否同样在他们的精神图景里现出端倪。

清晨，李赫宰望着埋首在他臂弯间酣睡的男孩，微勾的嘴角甚至挂着小星口涎。向导未禁叹息着，望着雪白的天花板出神。

李赫宰是巴别塔向导学校的甲等毕业生。

他的同期们皆在完业后的三个月内，经过总部启动的适配度检定程序，陆续找到他们的终生搭档， 唯独李赫宰的检定日期数度推迟，而他原本在学校中所属意的甲等哨兵，先后和别的甚至是资质平庸的向导结合。

李赫宰因此意难平。

直到三个月前，他们接到总部指派的救援任务，目标对象就是他的哨兵：优秀的血统，传奇而悲怆的身世。自彼时起，李赫宰就对这位素未谋面的终生伴侣，有着无数的预设和期待。如今，这些预设和期待皆在这张青稚的睡容前解构得彻彻底底。

李赫宰因此意难平。

如果我也想跟从内心的旨意呢？

李赫宰在脑海里自言自语着。

我会支持你的。

「你确定要申请撤回媒合程序？」

「我想，是的。对不起，我知道这不合时宜。」

「我感到非常惋惜，但这是你的权利。」

「我向以为我的搭档，会是我们的成员，抑或同期的学哨。」「哥，你知道我的性格，我需要长时间的接触，才能彻底敞开心扉，而这种特性使我的精神力量在东海身上不能得到完全的施展。我曾考虑过申请延限，但是东海正处混乱的觉醒期，他亟需更强大而易亲信的向导。」

「我理解你。你是否跟这孩子沟通过？」

「没有，但我想，东海比我更需要时间，他尚不能完全体认终身伴侣的涵意。」

「撤回完成后，我会向总部申请，将这孩子调到北美或欧洲的友盟。」

「为什么？东海刚适应巴别塔的环境。」

「依照适配度检定的数据，当这孩子彻底觉醒以后，你们绝无可能抗拒彼此——东海？」

李东海正想要躲藏时，朴正洙的目光将他锚定在办公室的门边。

「你的陪伴，仅仅是出于礼貌或是任务上的需要吗？」男孩向李赫宰的背影质问道，随后微抬起颌，两片唇瓣憨而急地翕合着：「你知道吗？我、我完全同意你的意见。如果我必须拥有向导，那就是我自己。」

「赫宰，你先回房。」朴正洙注意到男孩暗涌的心绪，便向赫宰示意道，再而看向东海：「东海，要和我谈谈吗？」

「我想早日接受训练。除此，我能申请单独的房间吗？」

这夜，巨狼睁开眼睛，它在阴沉的森林里醒来，孤寂地在月色里穿行着——李赫宰的精神图景已经回到原初的面貌。

凌晨三点，金钟云望着全息屏幕上升起的片尾字幕，揉了揉胀痛的额穴。正打算就眠时，廊上的轻细跫音使他想起申东熙的预言，他思疑着这是否又是个恶作剧，再而蹑行到门前。

昏暗的休息室里，男孩正牵着雪柜门的握把，站在斜切在地上的照明灯光里，小口喝着冰镇的柠檬水。

「是东海阿？」金钟云望着男孩惊鹿般的两眼，叹息笑道：「早点休息。」

叮——电梯的到达音钟响起，金钟云和李东海四目相接。

笑弧尚凝在嘴角，金钟云的哨兵本能就已驱使他疾追奔向梯厅的男孩，将目标扑按在轿厢的门口，男孩的眼神在沉静和惶惑中错综变化着，再在金钟云因此分神的刹那，颤抖地举起藏在袖里的水果刀，同时将脑袋撞向墙壁。

「我就说嘛。」申东熙攒眉叹息道。

「但是——与其说，东海在跟我对抗，不如说，我们在跟他体内的恶灵对抗。」

金钟云向好事的队员们陈述昨晚发生的意外时，如是道。金希澈带着脑部缠着绷带的李东海回到十三楼，将男孩送到房间休息后，就端着餐盘，在密集的关切的视线里就座。

「轻度外伤性脑损伤。」金希澈的制服上的消毒水味使哨兵们纷纷攒眉。

「那，怎么现在才回来？」李赫宰追问道。

「这孩子，接受普通哨兵抑制剂注射后，身体出现严重的排异反应。」金希澈边将碗里的食物拌凉，边解释道：「医生唯有给他打免疫抑制剂，现在还在发烧。」

用餐结束后，李赫宰立即回到自己的房间，躺在水床上，全神贯注地召出他的精神图景。

健康的恶化使得年轻的哨兵不再能全然封锁向导的精神渗透，他因而得见李东海的精神体。

幼虎正躲藏在石穴里，舔舐着腰肋上深可见骨的伤口。

巨狼摇着尾巴，身姿轻盈地行到狸花猫的身旁，先用修削的嘴部轻拱它的背脊，再而用温热的舌面摩挲着它布散着血污的身躯。巨狼注意到虎颈上的血洞，应是同类成年猫科动物的咬痕。幼虎自鼻腔里喷出几团血腥的热息，回首向巨狼恶狠狠地攒鼻咧嘴，吼出几声低沉喑哑的警告。

幼虎站起身，行远些，回首警视巨狼一眼，再行远些，才肯趴坐休息，继续舔舐伤口。

舔着，舔着，幼虎猛然抬首，再而回身，鼓张的胸脯贴着地面，朝着巨狼所在的方向低吼着。

就在这时，潜伏的成年雄虎倏然自古峻挺拔的岩石后窜出。庞硕的虎躯宛若金黄的尘暴，就要将巨狼卷席其间时，幼虎弹跃而起，疾扑向这位不速的同类。幼虎的举动使得猛兽扑击的动线受到阻碍，雄虎便张颚怒锁幼虎的喉咙，再而将它甩向身后的糙石上。

凛冽的腥风里，黑金尚未回首，银白已将獠牙逼到它颈边。


	3. Chapter 3

巨狼拖着倦躯行向倒在石边的奶虎，嘴轻拱虎首，再替幼兽舔舐冒着热气的伤口。幼虎将颚垂搭在狼的前腿上，耸了耸两耳，再将它们垂平，就不再动弹。

李赫宰自精神维度里抽身而出，翻出抽屉里的针管，咬牙切齿地自颈腺里抽出半管向导素，最后行至静养室，替正在昏睡而未察险情的男孩注射。李东海猛然睁眼，像刚浮出深海似的响亮地喘息着。李赫宰便坐向床沿，将起身的东海抱在臂弯里，垂首用眉檐摩挲着男孩的额面，同时替哨兵检修精神屏障的破损。

他们在想起未释的嫌隙前，已然亲密得就像肌肤才是脑波传播的介质。

那是什么？

我不知道。

李东海刚低垂眼睑，李赫宰就感受到男孩心绪的变化，遂轻揉他新生的柔软短发，亲吻芯片摘除术留在他额角的伤口。

你宁愿我从不曾唤醒你，将你带到这个世界，你觉得我视你如脱屣——你怎能有这样的想法？来，感觉我。我理解你的孤独，你的恐慌，你的愤怒，你的焦虑，你的猜疑，你的沮丧，再没有人比我更希望能替你驱散笼罩在你眼中的阴霾。

李东海露出介乎渴求和憎恶的神情，既渴求这种不需言诠的亲密，亦憎恶这种全无边界的共生，而在前者稍占上风的刹那，男孩凭借着某种先验的孤勇，猛然扭身回首，给他们半个出其不意的吻。

帮我，帮我体认终身伴侣的涵意。

李赫宰接收着这段蒙茸而熹微的语流时，胸腔内再度擂起熟悉的鼙鼓。两度顿首，他动容地狭起两眸，在眼角堆砌出亲昵的笑痕，他的两掌扣着东海扭向他的腰肢，轻细地吻着男孩微张的唇。就在这时，昨夜的旧绪不合时宜地掠过李赫宰的脑海，在他意识到前，男孩就已将这些闪逝的信息解码而出。

终身伴侣的涵意是某种委婉的修辞？你觉得我尚不匹你，而你等不及我。

这就是精神结合的问题所在，它是一切思维的全无保留的融合——既有震荡的激情，也有沉郁的愁绪，甚至包含那些幽微而瞬息的晦念。

李东海有些惊，有些羞，便转回身，抿住唇，不肯再望身后的向导，而李赫宰的耳轮烧得更红，他将额面抵在东海的后颈微突的椎点上。此刻，男孩亟需修复的是自尊，李赫宰想道，但紧接着，他突然意识到这番亲昵的指向所在。

「等等，你愿意，」李赫宰特意调适着说辞，笑道：「证明我是错的？」

「我会争取在春季毕业。」李东海颔首道，再而侧首瞟他一眼，腆着脸道：「你要准备成为我的向导。」

「李东海，集中注意！」

哨教的沉喝在耳边响起，哨兵立即抽回思绪。李东海操着通用机枪，自车顶的天窗探出身，站在颠簸的车厢里，瞄准百米开外的微型起倒靶，虎眸微狭，随后扣动扳机。

金钟国望着屏幕上实时变动的射击数据，在李东海目所不及处，露出欣慰的笑容。这个学哨在三个月内就通过自小口径手枪到手携型机炮的射击考核，他甚至能凭着健实的坚臂在机动测试里将重机枪操用如步枪。

唯一的缺点就是散漫，金哨教将这归咎于特队的传统作风。

结束考核，李东海没有直接回到宿舍，而是来到健身房继续将他的身体潜能最大化。日常体能的极度消耗，再兼无数的塔庭聆讯和脑部测试，学哨再没有余力维系精神图景的建构。若干执行任务归来的深宵，李赫宰带着满身的硝磺味，行至未来搭档的房间，坐在东海全无防备的睡躯旁，用温柔的目光摄录男孩瘦削的肩背如何逐渐抻展出筋肉的线条。

小海鞘。

李东海的睡眼微启，再睁宽些，薄唇吐出憨软而无实意的几个音节，抬掌就揪住赫宰发顶的黑绺，将窥视者拉扯到自己的怀里，再偏首睡熟。也是在这时，李赫宰猛然觉得生活前未有的值得期待。

关于崔始源的家庭背景的传闻不绝于耳：贵族，官僚，豪贾，不一而足。好事者猜测塔方未替他安排向导的真正原因，不是媒合无果，而是他的家族经过考量后的授意，同温层的权贵罕有愿意将子息送到塔内的。然而，他们最后真正能在始源身上落实的，唯有他端正的品德、弘厚的涵养，还有于增进人类的福祉的热衷——他们因此揶揄而不无钦佩地称他为巴别塔队长。

此刻，巴别塔队长正拥在他的队员的怀里。

金钟云狭眸微启，紧攒着眉，向崔始源的耳窦里呵着鹅绒般的喘息，特别是在他揽扣着自己的腰臀，将紧致而滑腻的两团撞向他的胯间时。两位哨兵刚自战场归来，皆已筋疲力竭，然而，每当他们想起那些性命倒悬的时刻，他总撞得更狠些，他总迎得更勤些。

金钟云以擅长多任务处理著闻于巴别塔，但他鲜有机会在床笫间施展这项能力。譬如此刻，当金钟云想弄清他和崔始源的情感逻辑时，巴别塔队长果然将他的思绪自他处即时拉回，再将它彻底销熔在他的欲望里。

铿铿锵锵，绵绵密密。

金钟云轻笑着，再用哑光的黑丝绒般的嗓音道：「快。」明早还要出席东海的毕业礼。

行出热闹喧阗的殿堂，李东海捧着申东熙送的花束，站在队员们的中央问道：「赫宰呢？」

「哨警找他有事。」金希澈道。

李东海的笑容即刻掉落，忧心忡忡地攒着眉。

「你知道金俊秀吗？」朴正洙揽着东海的肩膊，行向巴别广场的喷水池旁。

李东海颔首。金俊秀是赫宰的同期，毕业后，膺选为警务部的哨督。

「他的向导在叙利亚执行任务时失踪。昨日，官方经法定程序宣告他已死亡，结束搜索任务。金俊秀正在经受情绪过载所致的狂化的折磨。警务部的同仁皆希望他能尽快恢复正常。」

「当然。」

「而这意味着，他亟需新的向导，新的结合，帮助他走出情绪陷阱。」

李东海没有说话，臂弯将花束勒得更紧些。

「赫宰和俊秀曾进行过适配度检定，数值高于标准线，现在成为警务部属意的人选。」

赫宰。

「我绝无可能放弃他。」李东海「塔内没有其他的适配者吗？」

赫宰？

「警务部已经调动包括友塔在内的向导库数据，进行适配度检定，然而，结果并不理想。」

赫宰！

海，别着急。

当初，巴别医院的设计者为防止精神攻击，特意使用可以隔绝无权限信号的建筑材料。这使得李东海接收到的信号非常微弱，再兼没有完全觉醒的哨兵尚难凭借信息素追索向导的位置。李东海因而腆着脸望向朴正洙。

李赫宰正坐在金俊秀的床边，这位哨兵在向导素和镇静剂的安抚下终而成眠。

向导靠向椅背，忽而感到脚踝边搔过毛茸茸的痒意，垂首一瞥，圆墩墩的虎仔正踞在他的腿间。尽管，李赫宰知道它仅是东海的精神能量在他的感受小体和脑部皮质的作用中建构出的形象，他仍将温柔地它抱起，两掌扣着它的前腿窝。虎仔懵懂地望他一眼，再而左右扭动圆躯，想要凑近他。李赫宰使虎仔得逞后，它向他的脸庞喷些热乎乎的乳息，再用狸花颊亲昵地摩挲着。

聚餐时，金希澈最早注意到李东海渐红的脸颊，和朴正洙接目一笑，再而双双投目向男孩。这位哨兵正微握着鼻翼，喉咙里细细碎碎地笑着，时时要歪向坐在身旁的申东熙。

「这孩子的精神也不怎么正常。」申东熙咀着块辣炒猪肉道。

这时，东海的笑容渐敛，安静地垂眼用餐。

若他没有选择东海呢？

情理之中。

金俊秀睁开眼，徐望向坐在榻旁的李赫宰。他们自小学时就是形影不离的朋伴，当年，如果未曾分配到不同的部门，他们才是彼此将半生携手的特工搭档。

事已至此。

「很高兴能再见到你。」金俊秀于他的「臣下」鲜有正经道。

「他们怎么样？」申东熙故意调侃道。

「非常亲厚。」李东海揪着眉宇道，而后他才意识到申东熙的意图，也只是嗓音消沉地假嗔道：「哥。」

受到冷落的虎仔踞在床尾，虎视眈眈地盯着正在互动的两位人类，再在他们长时间相拥的时候，咬住在李赫宰的肘臂，试图在他的肌肤间制造轻微的疼痛感，以唤起他的注意。

「赫宰，我们的确拥有亲密无间的过往。」金俊秀继而道。

有时，虎仔徒劳无果，便耷拉着虎耳，自觉多余地消弭自我的存在。热闹的餐桌上，李东海重新提振起精神，因着最坏的预想，便开始试图降低内心对于李赫宰的需求感。

这时，朴正洙的通信器响起来自总部的提示消息：S级任务，叙利亚。

「但是，我不会再接受新的结合，哪怕是来自你的。」

「谢谢你。」李赫宰像是蒙赦般的骤然轻笑。

猩红的落日在窗棂上烈焰般的燃烧着。李赫宰抬起身，他微握着金俊秀的手指而笑，简洁的静养室重新变得安静起来。

他们的目标位于叙利亚东部的村落，是伊斯兰国恐怖组织仅剩的已知据点。

申东熙驾驶着轻型突击车自伊拉克进入叙国边境，崔始源注视着路边的破败凋敝的平民区，时身为联合国儿童基金会南韩委员会的特别代表的他，便在心里勾勒着人道援助的计划。

「根据叙方掌握的情况，据点内，至少有三十名武装人员——希澈？」朴正洙望向后座的金希澈，与此同时，帮助他的哨兵直听觉极化的官能世界里安全脱身，随后，金希澈道出结论：「三十七名。」

「都是『麻瓜』麼？」金钟云攒眉问道。

「全部是普通的武装人员。」根据总部实时传送的信息，朴正洙肯定道。然而，话音未落，金希澈就截住他的向导的话尾：「但是，我感应到非常强大的能量波动。」

「我赞同你，希澈哥。」崔始源特意望向朴正洙，这位经验丰富的鹰向遂颔首道：「我将负责你们的精神向导。」

惨蓝的月光笼罩着寂静的街道，申东熙将突击车停在狙击盲点的建筑背阴里。

「东海，你留守在车内。」朴正洙向站在身后的男孩道，李东海便用眼神向金希澈求告：我想和你们一起作战。然而，朴正洙不为所动地解释道：「这是更加重要的任务，攸关我们能否顺利撤退。」

李东海始而温顺地颔首，回身坐在驾驶座。申东熙犹豫地盯着独留在车厢里的东海，回身跟上队员道：「我有不详的预感。」

「呀，闭嘴。」金希澈咬牙切齿地责怪申东熙，而后者叹息着耸肩道：「我的预感永不落空。」

与此同时，叙利亚民主力量派来的援军正在接近据点，而李赫宰就在其中。几个小时前，他及时赶上巴别塔向这支武装联盟投送武器弹药的输送机。但是，当突击车出现在他的视线里时，车前的防弹玻璃已经碎裂，有猩红的肉靡黏在击穿的破洞边缘。

李赫宰强定心神，向他即时定位到的东海传送信息，意图协助哨兵运用他优越的感官武器。然而，李赫宰没有得到回应，遂意图循着血迹而行，就在这时，脑内骤然响起的嘈杂音波使他疼痛难忍。

别过来。

东海？

别过来。

李赫宰攒起眉，在后备箱里摷出两把突击步枪，再将几排备用弹匣插到战术背心上，便转身，狼奔向逐渐微弱的信号源所在：一处有别于枪声逐渐稀落的据点的能量磁场。李赫宰接近能量中心所在的废墟时，他见到有人正掐着东海的脖颈，将他微举在离地的半空。这位行凶者的腰间插着把匕首——李赫宰知道那是东海的防身短匕——但是，男人显然未受任何影响。

他是个接近狂化状态的强悍的哨兵。

「别害怕，一切就要结束。」男人的嗓音使李赫宰感到莫名的熟悉。

别过来。

「放开他！」李赫宰行向男人的背影，同时怒喝道。李赫宰不能使用武器，因为哨兵敏锐的听觉能在他扣动扳机前，就将他的虎哨挡在子弹将行的轨道上。

「银赫！」申东熙的呼喊在李赫宰的身后响起。这位熊哨注意到，同类骤然绷得更紧的背部的肌肉线条，于是，他凭借着他永不落空的第六感，向李赫宰的左膛扣动扳机。

「申东熙！」随后赶来的金钟云怒斥莽撞的熊哨道。崔始源揽住钟云将倾的腰背，因为他相信申东熙的举动定有其深意。

事后的发展正如申东熙的猜想：子弹出膛前，男人将东海扔向远处的残垣，再而回身冲向微怔的李赫宰，将向导扑倒在地，完整地护在他的胸膛和臂弯的坚垒里。半秒后，子弹流掠过半空，将男人脑后的几丝黑发燎成焦烟。李赫宰比在场所有的哨兵更块恢复镇定，就在半秒的落差里，他扯落男人蒙面的黑布，惊愕地检视着他的脸容。

除却右眼角和左眉弓的刺青，还有孤绝而忧郁的眼神，这就是他的虎哨成熟后的面孔。

男人拉起面罩，在犹疑或惊诧的目光交织而成的密网里，徐站起身。金希澈举起手枪，将要扣动扳机时，李赫宰猛然出言喝止他的队友：「别开枪！」

当狼向再度回首时，杀机制造者已然消失在废墟的背阴里。金希澈瞪他一眼，唇齿利落地颠连着粗话的同时，奔向蜷缩在墙脚的血津津的男孩。


	4. Chapter 4

「如果他真的来自未来，这意味着他挺过了今晚。」崔始源站在手术室门前，轻握身旁李赫宰的肩膀道。

「你的猜测基于单一宇宙论，如果真相是多重宇宙论，那么就我们所处的宇宙，东海可很能因为伤势过重而——」金钟云接住崔始源的话尾道。

「安静。」李赫宰垂肩道。

「说真的，我不相信时空旅行。」申东熙望着金钟云道：「今夜出现在我们面前的，或许，就是个复制品，又或许，恰好相反。」

「嘿！」金希澈对于申东熙的怀疑感到不满，道：「希拉巴将东海制成冰棍的时候，我在场。」

「求你们，」李赫宰攒眉道：「安静一会儿。」

「不能！」金希澈和申东熙异口同声道。

「多谢安慰。」李赫宰闭眼道。

「赫宰，」温柔的声浪自长廊的转角由远而近传来，待心乱如麻的向导再启两眼，朴正洙正站在他的面前，淡笑道：「只是个开放性骨折手术。按照他的身体质素，很快就能恢复的。」随后，他将微型录音器递给李赫宰：「这是在战场上捡到的。」

这个录音器能感应脑波再将它转码为人耳可以感知的声波。

「嗨，我是东海。是的，我仍然觉得自己是幸运的人，能遇到无条件给予信任和包容的你们。我知道神童哥不会喜欢——但我由衷地觉得，你们就像我的家人，你们就是我的家人。如果我曾经有所冒犯，请原谅我，我爱你们。如果你们能找到我的遗体，希望能将我葬在父母的身边。噢，还有赫宰，我，我——放开他！」

录音器里忽然传出李赫宰的呼喝，而这使得金钟云猛然皱鼻，像是正坐在因停电而终止高潮剧情的银幕前。

这时，手术室的告示灯熄灭，两名护士推着手术床而出。

「你还好吗？」李赫宰行至李东海的身旁道。

「抱歉，」李东海未理会李赫宰，而是握住随行的朴正洙的手臂道：「我没能制服他。」

「你还好吗？」李赫宰陡然提高音量道。

「你，我耳朵痛，」李东海瞪着李赫宰，随后，他脸色青白示弱道：「我，我想我需要一吨麻醉药。」

这里是向叙利亚难民提供基本援助的无国界医生的驻点，没有适用于向哨体质的药物，而普通人的麻醉剂不能有效地阻断哨兵的神经电流的传导过程，这意味着，李东海是在完全醒觉的状态中接受手术的。然而，他不以为然，毕竟，希拉巴的活体实验远比这个手术使他绝望。

「你能集中精神吗？」朴正洙垂视道。

「他需要休息。」李赫宰摇首道。

李东海望了眼李赫宰，再而向队长颔首道：「我没事。」

「我需要知道昨夜发生的一切。」朴正洙取代推病床的护士，在李赫宰按着保持开门的电梯按钮的同时，将东海推进宽阔的厢房內。

「他说，他是利用总部B18层的时空穿梭机来的。」

「等等，」金希澈将指竖在李东海的唇前，男孩紧抿着唇，正不知所以的时候，手术床旁的成员们纷纷关闭接连总部的通讯频道。随后，金希澈盯着朴正洙道：「总部有B18层？」

「这是机密。」朴正洙未予理会道：「东海，你继续。」

「总部在两年后得知，希拉巴在一年后就已开启黑暗哨兵的生产计划，而他们选择的是与希拉巴相同的策略，希望利用我猎杀我，我没有同意，总部就意图替我安排洗脑。希拉巴得知此事，打算激活我体内的生物战剂——可是，一切为时已晚，黑暗哨兵的交战造成不可计数的伤亡。」

「自毁程序？」李赫宰紧张道。

「是的，」金希澈解释道：「希拉巴出于控制的目的，替每位成员注射生物战剂。这意味，如果你脱离希拉巴，未能按时接受抗生素注射，你将在极端的痛苦中逐渐衰亡。但是，巴别塔已经研制出这种生物战剂的解药，东海也接受过注射，身体指标一切正常，我想不会有事的。」

「希望如此。」李赫宰攒眉道。

「这是反人类的组织，反人类的行径。」崔始源攒眉道。

「他是为了阻止？」朴正洙继续问道。

「他还为了挽回。」李东海微垂眼睑道。

「挽回？」

「挽回杀害你的罪愆，」李东海望着李赫宰道。

「乍然像是个两全其美的计划，但是，通过自杀？」金希澈微提下唇，用不赞成的语调道：「请告诉我，你反抗了他。」

李东海的沉默使李赫宰将他的左手握得更紧，同时细细摩挲在指掌间。

「他下一步的计划？」朴正洙拧眉道。

「我不知道。」李东海道。

将卧在手术床上的东海推至病房后，朴正洙尚有疑问，而金希澈轻撞他的手肘，再而用夸张的语调道：「东海，请你准备接受赫宰的解释。」

与此同时，熟悉的铃声响起，李赫宰犹疑地自裤袋里掏出手机。这位向导刚接通电话，听筒的另端就响起兴奋的声浪：「俊秀挺过了狂躁期。」

李赫宰因狂喜而微怔道：「哦。」

「就『哦』？是你要我第一时间通知你的！现在，俊秀想跟你通话，你方便吧？」

「赫宰！」金俊秀音量稍弱些的话语随后响起。

「抱歉，」李赫宰轻搔眉宇，作出抉择后，他望向身边的成员们道：「我需要接这个电话。」

「我知道，」李东海在李赫宰离开后，微垂眼睑道：「他们对于彼此的重要性。」

注意到李东海逐渐湿红的眼眶，成员们未禁异口同声地补救道：「他没有跟他结合。」然而，鉴于对李赫宰和金俊秀昔日情谊的了解，他们未敢轻言李赫宰是这个句式中的主语，抑或宾语。

夜晚，驻点宿舍。

「你相信他吗？」

金希澈带着酒热的呼吸落在朴正洙的肩颈上，他用胸膛拥着他的背脊，望着小方满布繁星的钢蓝色的夜窗。

「少喝酒，」朴正洙轻声道：「嗯，永远怀疑，时刻信任。」

「你需要疏解压力吗？」金希澈微撑起身，望着他的向导略含疲倦的眼眉。

「在暗示我打扫房间？」朴正洙玩笑道。

「嗯，因为我会将它弄得非常邋遢。」金希澈刻意用粗沉的嗓音道。

话音未落，朴正洙腕表的提示灯随着人工语音的读白亮起。

「您有新的任务信息：S级任务，美国，波多黎各。」

「霍普，巴别塔军工研究所高级生物工程学者，目标疑向恐怖组织售卖尖端武器的核心机密，将在7月8号搭乘美国航空AA1254航班飞往波多黎各，阻止可能进行的任何不法买卖，将目标引渡回巴别塔。」

虎仔张着黑漉漉的两眼，正在深狭的窝底独自同自己的尾巴玩耍，忽然，有狼嘴探进石巢的洞口。虎仔稍探首，就叫巨狼衔住脑袋，拉出狼窝，然后按在重如磐石的爪底，将它从头到尾往复舔遍，直到它像是刚自水里捞起来似的。虎仔望着巨狼，徐吐出舌头，将削长狼颊上的银毛舔得湿亮。

李赫宰坐在能斜切进月光的窗边，一边再一边，回想着面带刺青的哨兵如何将他护在臂弯里，再隐密地在他肩颈间落下轻细的亲吻。李赫宰望着沉睡在病床上的李东海，他们的未来仍然笼罩在深重的浓雾里，然而，已能端详出隐约的尚待他们共同扭转的轮廓。

李东海再度自汗津津的噩梦中惊醒，手臂上打的石膏压得他呼吸困难，他稍侧身，便望见坐在梳化里的向导。李赫宰端着清水行至东海的身旁，使哨兵坐起身，再喂他吃止痛药。

「无论如何，我们将共同进退。」李赫宰向李东海承诺道。

李东海未肯接住他的话尾，转而攒眉道：「我想洗澡。」

浴室内，李赫宰调整着花洒水流的温度的同时，向赤裸站在他身前的李东海道：「手臂搭在我的肩上。」言音甫落，他便强将闷哼忍在喉间，因为，他觉得正压着他肩膀的手臂沉得胜如两贯磐石，他有所掩饰地强调道：「我是说，受伤的手臂。」

李赫宰将奶白的浴乳匀在李东海的遍身，他的哨兵想必困倦不堪，全程仅是将脸沉默地埋在他的肩窝里。然而，真相并非如此，李东海克忍吟呻的喉咙已痒得有如细细的针芒在挲动。

「赫。」李东海吐出小颗扞格又绵软的音节的同时，李赫宰的指掌恰碰到哨兵小腹前的精神昂扬的器官，他微怔，随后腼着两颊同李东海道：「这是自然的生理现象，你无需在我面前感到难堪。」

「帮我调低水温。」李东海轻扭腰肢道。

「更好的建议，」李赫宰不愿身体正处免疫低谷的哨兵因骤然降温而感冒，是而道：「转移注意力。」

李东海失望地闭上眼，在黑暗中模拟分解和结合机枪。可是，这未起作用，他坚硬得更疼时，有些哀怨地将李赫宰贴得更紧，就在这时，他忽然想起在俊秀病房里消度的小半午后，噢，就是它，悲伤的情绪使李东海全身的血液流速渐缓，他将额面贴着李赫宰的肩台，将鼻息抽得咻咻作响。

这使得李赫宰猜想李东海转移注意力的方式，是通过将自己浸润在某件能引起负面情绪的事件里时——上帝才知道这个男孩到底能调用多少创伤性经验——他握住东海将要恢复常态的欲器，在身前撸动起来。

「哈，」李东海倏然自他肩窝里抬起脸，微张唇：「赫宰？」

「集中注意力。」李赫宰笑道。

有时，骤然响起的敲门声惊得东海忙将自己交代在李赫宰的指掌间，随后一口咬住向导的肩膀，强将舒爽的高音堵在齿关后。

「呀！」李赫宰忍住痛呼，稍清嗓音，强行镇定道：「谁？」

「新的任务。」金希澈用意味深长的声音道。

在前往友盟机场的闹哄哄的路上，突击车的散热系统出现故障。

「你是说，我们得在这个体感五十度高温的荒漠上曝晒半小时？」金希澈将眼睛瞪得圆而亮。

虽如是言，金希澈坐在热溶溶的黑革座椅上的模样，就像正躺在迪拜度假酒店的阳台长椅上似的。他侧首望向朴正洙，用舌头轻顶腮帮，随后道：「嘿，想不想和我到附近的树荫里，欢度火辣的半小时？」

朴正洙闻言，微攒的眉宇因而骤然平展，他噗嗤轻笑道：「老伙计，保存体力。」 

两眼黑漉漉的李东海坐在后排，望着眼前这台移动脱口秀，嘻嘻地，任李赫宰替他检查手臂的伤情。 

「申东熙，你可是应急保障项目竞赛大满贯的持有者。」金希澈正中球框道。

「我们至少应该庆幸，这不是在撤退的路上。」朴正洙补射道。

「我们得相信神童哥，」崔始源向申东熙递扳手的同时，盯着车座上的两位成员道：「他可以做到的。」

崔始源的暗示使朴正洙想起他们在执行9002号任务时，熊哨因不堪精神负荷而中途离队，导致他们必须在停在西伯利亚雪原上的没有温控的突击车里，依偎着消度使他们终身难忘的夜晚。

「东熙，你可以做到的。」朴正洙正色道。

「距离我退休还有5114日，距离你退休还有5105日，」金希澈继而望着他的向导道：「等我们一退休，就——」

「哥，这种句式不能随便用，」金钟云正在清理顶置炮塔上的班用机枪，免得尘沙堵塞，导致它不能定点形成有效火力压制，与此同时，三心二意道：「它至少能使我想起三十八部以悲剧收束的战争片。」

「啊！啊！轻点！」

李东海的痛嚷如惊雷般突然在后排爆裂开来，甚至使得正在修理底盘的申东熙也紧张得自车底滑出，起身张望。原来，李赫宰刚在替他检查右臂石膏开窗里的伤情，惊觉原本结痂的伤口再度迸裂，正要给他打预防性抗生素。申东熙省着翻白眼的气力，回到车底，李东海并不非常怕疼。

这酸臭的气息。

「怪我？」李赫宰道。

「是你帮我洗澡的时候弄到的！」

「是谁滑得像条鱼？」

「嘿，伙计们，」金希澈佯装严肃道：「现在是工作时间。」

「沟通是团队合作的必要前提，」李赫宰将金希澈的嗔怪包得圆满，再而望着满面寒光的李东海道：「打开你的精神屏障。」

「别命令我！」李东海疼得脖颈透红。

李赫宰紧抓时机，抢在他的哨兵因情绪浮动而降低戒备时，冲破他的精神壁垒。果然，李东海正在强抑痛感，李赫宰及时展开屏障，将东海的感官神经元隔离在不受侵扰的虚室里，直到他吐出轻细而舒缓的吟呻。

感觉好些？

嗯。

李东海闻言颔首，四目再接，他用左掌扣住李赫宰的后颈，健实的身躯紧跟着压向他的向导，最后，在李赫宰密集而动摇的抗拒声中将他牢困在座椅上，啧啧同他亲吻。

朴正洙和金希澈望着着后视镜里逐渐沉没的身影，前者叹息道：「这可怎么办，」而后者耸肩一笑。

「嗯，二十四部庸俗但卖座的公路爱情片。」金钟云碎碎念着，站在突击车旁的崔始源望着他，笑容更灿。


	5. Chapter 5

波多黎各，圣胡安。

 

西装革履的李赫宰坐在酒店大堂的休息区，边看报纸，边同他的哨兵交换信息。

 

凯普莱特准备上楼。

 

李赫宰优雅起身，跟在由宛若铁壁铜墙般的安保所围绕的凯普莱特的身后，行至梯门前，离他最近的安保回身示意他搭乘下班电梯。当厢门在眼前缓慢闭合时，李赫宰望着站在梯厢内的控制面板前的电梯先生，微提下唇。

 

「Buenas noches, señores.（晚上好，先生们。）」李东海颔首笑道：「 ¿A qué piso vas? （请问去几楼？）」

 

凯普莱特盯着电梯先生打着石膏的右臂，将要攒眉时，李东海稍偏首，再而耸肩道：「El rival en amor.（情敌干的。）」

 

「Ja.（ 哈。）」这位来自意大利北部的维罗纳——即罗密欧与朱丽叶故乡——的凯普莱特很以为然，随后扬手笑道：「Vamos al vigésimo piso.（我们去二十楼。）」

 

李东海将信息通过脑电波输送给李赫宰后，随即得到他的向导的回应。

 

注意安全。

 

叮——凯普莱特自停留在二十楼的梯厢内行出。

 

金钟云推着清洁车行至某间客房门前，在走廊上响起闭门的提示音后，他凭感官系统收集到的信息推算出凯普莱特所在房间，最后按着通讯机的红钮道：「凯普莱特在2019号房会见目标。」

 

「走廊两翼及各个出口共有八名安保，左右相邻的房间内各有四名安保，」金钟云的话语忽然顿住，他压低嗓音，掷出半句粗口：「（哔），他们有干扰信号仪，我现在满脑子都是『highway to hell』，还有『Dio, aveva un bel culo』是什么意思？」

 

「上帝，我的臀部可真翘。」李东海憨亮的声音自耳机里响起。

 

「嘿，两位集中注意，凯普莱特要求客房服务。」崔始源适时截住频道里逐渐散漫的对话。

 

「希澈，你带人调虎离山，我带人解决房间里的问题。」朴正洙指示道。

 

当金希澈、金钟云和崔始源分别引走两翼走廊的安保后，朴正洙、申东熙和李东海自消防楼梯潜向客房，未料，在消防门口径撞到回防的安保。安保抡拳而来时，李东海下意识挺身而出，横臂格挡，石膏碎裂的声音使在场者皆一怔，就在这一瞬目的空档里，李东海使指掌抓握两度，再而露出明朗的笑容，以拳头回敬道：「Grazie！（谢谢！）」

 

「特哥，你负责霍普，我们负责其他？」

 

「别逞强。」朴正洙尚未言罢，李东海已然站在客房门口道：「Servizio in camera.（客房服务。）」

 

出现在门后的是申东熙，他边举着防弹盾抵挡密集的弹雨，边稳健地进行火力输出，在他向屋内挺进的同时，紧随其后的李东海将藏在门后的安保击晕，再而进行辅助输出。

 

凯普莱特在安保的掩护下托庇在梳化后，未料，身旁的安保随着落地窗激碎的声音中枪倒在他的眼前。

 

「惊喜。」金希澈自半百的高空跃进客房，利落地和金钟云解决在背腹受敌中阵脚自乱的安保。

 

崔始源确保两位成员进入目标房间后，再而盯着自远空驶来的直升飞机，按着通讯机按钮道：「全员注意，敌方直升机后援正在接近战场。」

 

「注意躲避！」申东熙言罢，再度举盾的同时，将驶近的直升机笼罩在密集射击的弹幕里。

 

「他们要把我们埋在弹壳里吗？」李东海站在申东熙的身后嘟囔道。

 

「那我们就把他们打成马蜂窝——等等！迫击炮！」申东熙用手肘将李东海推向较为安全的区域，再而回身，将这位新兵护在身底，最后向房内其他队员道：「后撤！」

 

两秒钟后，熊哨和虎哨原本站立的地板已然碎裂，跌落到下一层楼。在骤然弥漫的硝烟里，金希澈和金钟云将激光武器假设完成，及时在半空拦截住随后的几枚迫击炮。

 

「可有平民伤亡？」带着霍普躲避在长廊上的朴正洙道。

 

「暂时没有数据上报，我们已经疏散附近民众，」李赫宰抱起在狼藉的街道上无助哭泣的女孩，再将她交给她的母亲。然而，母亲道谢的言语尚未吐出，便随着女孩惊愕地望向骤然明亮的夜空，李赫宰顺着她们的视线仰首，盯着在炸裂的烟花中燃烧欲坠的直升机：「我由衷地希望，我们下次能低调一点。」

 

「我不能更同意。」崔始源偏首道，然而，就在他持续估算着直升机坠落或撞击墙基后可能影响的区域面积时，半空的景象使他将眉宇揪得更紧：「那是谁？」

 

「李东海，」李赫宰盯着正攀在起落架上的李东海，不敢置信道：「你在干吗？」李赫宰知道，这是他的哨兵出于在闹市区控制平民伤亡的目的而做出的努力。

 

「初生虎犊。」申东熙用赞赏的语调肯定李东海的同时，持续用密集的输出将正在暴力夺取直升飞机控制权的新队友笼罩在更暴力的火力掩护里。

 

李东海将驾驶室清空后，坐在剧烈晃动的驾驶座上，再而按住通讯按钮道：「请指示降落位置。」

 

「西北方向的康达多泻湖的中心，」朴正洙攒眉道：「如果你能飞到那里的话。」

 

李赫宰来到康达多泻湖畔时，已是黎明时分。紫金的朝霞底，李东海正坐在救护车后门的踏板上休息，而他充满肌肉感的胸背半裹在保暖浴巾里。

 

李赫宰疾奔向他的哨兵，再而像刚跑完马拉松似的撑着救护车门，强在剧烈的喘息间吐出几字：「你没事吧？」

 

李东海响亮地吮着插在已空的奶昔杯里的吸管，硬掰道：「低血糖。」

 

闻言的李赫宰垂睑一笑，轻拍李东海的膝盖，再而回身坐在他的哨兵的两腿间，最后，向导深然望着垂首望着他的哨兵，就在他将要含住东海凑向他的嘴唇时，身前猛然响起的喇叭声使他们顿在彼此的脸颊前。

 

哔哔——申东熙调低驾驶座的车窗，向他们招手道：「嘿，快上车！」

 

「我还没吃饱呢！」

 

李东海正坐在路易斯穆尼奥斯马林国际机场餐厅的角落，因为剪刀石头布的败阵和耍赖无果，他需得提前离开，到候机室接李赫宰的班。

 

李东海将早餐置于霍普身旁的桌上，随后，继续埋首食他剩下的半个汉堡。

 

「你放我走，我就告诉你，」霍普望着坐在对面的青年，忽然扬声道：「当年泄露安全屋地点的是谁。」

 

「你会告诉我的。」李东海拈掉嘴角的芝麻粒，神情倏然变得严正。

 

「Aiden，这份工作不适合你。」霍普稍倾身。

 

「Aiden？」李东海犹疑道。

 

「这是你的教名。」

 

机场的人流已然如织。

 

朴正洙将落网的黑帮团伙转交给当地政府，再在早餐的间隙和总部确认登机时间，最后，同队员们回到候机室时，他们时闻霍普用笃定的口吻向他们的新兵道：

 

「你已想起一切，Aiden。」

 

「是的，我已想起一切。」李东海垂睑道。这时，霍普抬首望向怔在门前的朴正洙道：「利特，你为何不亲口告诉他？你也觉得这是个错误的决定，是吗？」

 

「他必须清偿他的罪孽，」朴正洙的神情平和得近乎寡淡，他望着李东海道：「至于你和你母亲，你们本应因班机延误而滞留在圣地亚哥的机场。东海，我很抱歉使你经历后来的所有。」

 

「你又是如何看待我的？一个百身莫赎的叛徒？」当罪孽两字铿锵出自他向导的口中时，金希澈未禁自嘲道。尽管如此，他在注意到李东海额角逐渐隆起的青筋时，仍然选择站在朴正洙和李东海之间。

 

「你胆敢动他一根毫毛。」金希澈拦住突然暴起上前的李东海道。

 

「那你猜猜，希拉巴是如何对待我父母的。」李东海紧咬牙关道。

 

「我知道，」这句话使金希澈的眼底闪逝过悲悯的情绪，锋芒般的气势骤然偃息：「我也知道他们是如何对待你的。」

 

金希澈第一次接触希拉巴时，是个提前承担家庭重负的穷巷青年，与其他宣称信仰和接受希巴拉的指引的教徒不同，他仅仅因为车间主管尚算份报偿丰厚的工作。

 

「我希望太阳升起时，所有人以希巴拉的方式生活。」

 

这是他在希巴拉的救援物资点工作时，最耳熟能详的经唱。然而，当这位乐善好施的社会改革者辞世后，希拉巴在野心家们的分化和竞逐中逐渐质变。当他亲眼目睹他们以「道德残障者」的罪名，将一批因长期披露在暴力和死亡的精神压力里而崩溃癫狂的哨兵公开处死，再而展开排除异己的清算运动后，他决定接受巴别塔的秘密招纳，正式脱离希拉巴。

 

希澈，这是我和东海的事。离开，这是命令。

 

这时，朴正洙的声音在金希澈脑内响起。

 

而保护你，这是我的本能。

 

金希澈微垂眼睑，虽如是言，最后，仍安静行向候机室角落的落地窗前。

 

李赫宰提着东海的下午茶行向候机室时，李东海将朴正洙击向磨砂玻璃的场景恰映在他骤然紧缩的瞳仁里。他疾奔向这场交锋的中心，再而向李东海输出脑电波，强硬地干扰他的哨兵的运动神经传导通路。

 

「我说过，」李东海顿止在原地，露出遭叛的神情：「别控制我！」

 

「你们带上霍普先离开！」李赫宰向他的队员道。

 

金钟云和崔始源四目相接，替寂然坐在梳化上的霍普带上手铐，再和搀扶着受伤的朴正洙起身的金希澈，一道疾行向登机口。待他们远离后，李赫宰始而收回脑电波，再而握住李东海的两臂道：「东海，别让愤怒消耗你。」

 

李东海置若罔闻，回首盯着驶离登机口的巴别塔专机，直到李赫宰用指掌将他的脸颊扳向他。

 

「东海，」李赫宰待哨兵的情绪逐渐变得和缓后，始而温柔道：「告诉我，你会跟我回塔。」

 

「不，」李东海摇首道，他指了指李赫宰，再而指了指自己：「你跟我走。」

 

「我跟你回塔？」李赫宰仍在试图用幽默化解东海腔内幽燃的愤懑，随后，意识到这未奏效的向导再道：「东海，你须知道，我永远不会在你和队员间做抉择。」

 

「那么，我想，你已经做出抉择。」李东海用黑漉漉的眼睛望着他的向导，言罢，转身行向机场的停车场。

 

李赫宰像是笃定李东海会回来般的站在原地，然而，他望着逐渐行远的李东海，最后高举着两臂，疾然追上他的哨兵：「嘿！嘿！好吧，我跟你走。」

 

骚红的野马跑车疾驰在远郊宽阔的公路上。

 

李赫宰在意图升起车篷抵挡强劲的风流无果后，侧首望向他的哨兵道：「你知道，我跟你走是为了带你回塔吧？」

 

李东海置若罔闻。

 

李赫宰叹息着望着挡风玻璃外的风景，随后，忽然意识到某件事：「糟糕，我没有带信息素抑制剂。」

 

这时，李东海才抖颤着喉咙吐出半粒疑惑的音节：「哈？」

 

「而且，我的体温正在升高。」李赫宰闭目深呼吸着，攥着身前的安全带道：「你要知道，我正处在结合热的高发年龄阶段。」

 

「你，」李东海揪紧眉宇，微张嘴唇：「你将会对我产生原始的无法抗拒的性冲动？」

 

「这是一种相互的影响。」李赫宰按捺着体内的燥动解释着，而后，他盯着沉默半晌的李东海道：「你怎能如此无动于衷？」

 

李东海皱起鼻梁，觉得正在经受热症煎熬的李赫宰是比迫击炮更难以抵御的压力源。三分钟后，他将租赁的跑车停在汽车旅馆的停车坪上，再而因着车厢内激增的信息素而攥紧指掌：「它有中断机制吗？」

 

「除非，」这时，李赫宰注意到李东海青白的指节，猛然不安道：「等等！」

 

事后，李赫宰回想起李东海给他的这一拳，觉得就像是浩克将整架昆式战斗机摔在他脸上一样。

 

巨狼将鼻部探进狼巢里，想将它的虎仔衔出来玩耍，而身后暴响起的凛冽带风的虎啸——像是雨季咆哮的响雷，或者是重型机车轰鸣的马达，巨狼怔在原地，再而警戒回首，激增的肾上腺素使它的身体瞬间完成战斗或逃跑的准备。就在巨狼就要将尾巴藏向两腿间时，老虎在它的警视中俯低前身，舒伸懒腰，再而沉身踞坐，两耳平贴在脑后，嚼食起鼻前的小丛青草，嚼着，嚼着，最后，吐舌捋出整团金银驳杂的毛球。

 

噢，我会怀念虎仔的——巨狼望着疾奔着将要扑向它的老虎，如是想到。

 

李赫宰在天花板射落的暗紫的光晕中醒来，最先映在他视线中的是李东海凑在他颊边的脸。

 

「赫宰？」李东海关切地问道。

 

「我需要接受关于脑震荡的影像学检查，」李赫宰握住仍然疼痛的额面，翻身背向李东海，而他的哨兵热情无减地用胸膛和手臂痴缠着他的背脊：「对不起，」李东海将嘴唇贴着李赫宰渐红的耳背，细细碎碎道：「现在不是时候，我需要一个清醒的向导，而不是满脑子只想操哭我的——你确实是这样想的！」

 

李赫宰叹息着，回身将李东海拥在臂弯间，再而安静地用稀奇的眼光检视着他的哨兵的右眼角和左眉弓的伤疤，再消几笔墨绿的刺青，他恐怕再无法将未来和现在的李东海区别开来。

 

「赫宰，」李东海轻吻着向导摩挲着他脸颊的指掌，同时道：「我想回到七年前，我想知道他们是谁。」

 

「然后，任由你的余生耗费在复仇这件事上，」李赫宰摇首道：「我不赞成。」

 

「在以眼还眼前，我是不能得到安宁的。」李东海强硬道。


	6. Chapter 6

傍晚的黄曛使得李赫宰觉得眼前的街道像是旧相簿的借出物，向导继续审察着周遭的景象，更觉哨兵藉由童年记忆所重构的世界近乎巨细靡遗，上帝啊，花园里的自动浇灌系统所喷射的水幕中贯着小轮的彩虹。

 

他们站在门廊的地毯上，李东海握住门把时，李赫宰未禁轻掣住哨兵的手臂。

 

「东海。」

 

李东海偏首望着他的向导，李赫宰露出遗憾的神情，随后收回指掌。

 

门打开时，正有爵士乐随着黑色唱盘在金属针底的转动而泻出，噢，是Jo Stafford的You Belong to Me，李赫宰尚未及因他与伴侣父母的音乐取向相近的新发现而勾起嘴角，就因屋内的景象而愕然在李东海的身后。

 

希巴拉的哨兵们正在悠扬的乐曲里报复『巴别夫人』和她的犹大丈夫。

 

李赫宰在刑求者将他们的皮肤剥离面部时，瞬间将目光移到房间的角落，因而，他见到在哨兵的臂牢里哭得歇斯底里的男孩。他单膝跪在童年时期的东海的身前，贴着男孩的额面，企图通过这段记忆共享他当时的情绪，然而，李赫宰的精神触丝在李东海固若金汤般的屏障前，未能渗透到他精神世界的深里。

 

李东海仅愿用文字向他的作出简略的陈述：由暴露在毁灭性的威胁中所引起的极度的恐惧感和无助感。

 

李赫宰侧首望着李东海的背影，再而回首，望着哭得两颊充血的男孩，他将对方揽到自己的怀里，再在南海尚未抻展开的肩颈间落下亲吻。

 

嘿！别混淆我的记忆！

 

李东海在速记暴徒们面部特征的同时，向正在揩拭男孩泪痕的李赫宰道。

 

事实上，李赫宰不能修改或覆盖李东海的记忆，然而，他仍然希望能使他的哨兵每在受到这些断片侵袭的时候，能顺带想起他们所创造的这段新断片里的他的拥抱。

 

李赫宰撤回两臂，独自摸索到男孩的卧室，目光次第扫过阿根廷球王高举大力神杯的海报、钢琴和单词练习册，最后，停驻于某张笔触稚嫩的全家福涂鸦。

 

周遭的景象开始闪动不定，他的眼前忽然出现男孩被捆绑在实验床上的场景，几位羊角红魔正在男孩的床边窃窃私语。李赫宰知道，这定是经由孩童的想象力滤镜夸张处理的画面，而刚恢复记忆的东海尚未将它们全部写实化。李赫宰望着身旁的哨兵，他正在意图用理性重新译制眼前的怪诞不经，李赫宰微垂眼睑，将他的伴侣的指掌握得更紧些，而他再抬首时，竟在暗室的角落见到一张熟悉的面孔：金希澈肩披红发，五官带着锋芒的雌雄同体的美感。

 

那时，他这时所亲赖的队友尚属希拉巴。

 

随后，场景兀然切换至白色病房。男孩正在画画，他先是用黑蜡笔厚涂出太阳，再用红笔勾勒几爿破碎的肢躯。

 

「这是什么？」心理谘商师娜塔莉用女性特有的温柔口吻道。

 

「我想，也许，可能是，」男孩的嘴唇翕合着，用几不可闻的音量道：「家庭。」

 

李东海向他的向导稍侧身，眼睑低垂道：「赫宰，带我离开这里。」

 

这时，李赫宰始而意识到，这些是强制在哨兵脑海里闪回的的侵入性记忆。李赫宰略有犹疑，而就在这犹疑的一念间，他们已然来到西伯利亚深夜的雪原。

 

李赫宰注意到金希澈正站在修道院的门前，向牵着男孩在雪暴中逆行的治疗师道：「快，换岗很快就要结束。」

 

然而，雪暴在他们行出百米远时渐弱，塔楼上的哨兵有所察觉，便朝他们扣动扳机，李赫宰的指掌条件反射地扣住配枪，这粒子弹在七年前的三秒后结束治疗师的生命，李赫宰微怔，雪原上断续的爵士乐提醒他自己仍在李东海的记忆里。

 

「对不起，娜塔莉。」男孩用脸颊贴着治疗师的额面，而娜塔莉强道：「走，快走。」

 

李东海情绪稍微平复，便迅速集中注意，速记起塔楼上的狙击者的面容时，而李赫宰望着跪在猩红雪地里的男孩，他佝偻起脊背，两臂抱着脑勺。李赫宰猜测，他的哨兵就是在这时觉醒，再而遭到冷藏，最后在一年前接受解冻和更多的人体实验。李赫宰再而想起，雌虎的遗骸和趴在她身旁的虎崽，还有——不！他不应在肩负提振伴侣意志的任务的同时，再分神其他。

 

地动山摇，炮弹爆炸所引起的冲击波猛然将他推荡向悬崖，降落时，男孩在他的臂弯里逐渐苏醒。然而，在这次的四目相接里，男孩没有将短匕捅进他的腰腹，而是引颈向他索吻。

 

李赫宰睁开两眼，呼吸粗重得像是刚浮出海面的深潜者，而这时的李东海已经坐在镜前的梳化上，速写起第八张肖像，哨兵运笔无间的掌臂使他想起绘图机器。

 

最近的目标在哈瓦那。

 

那，我们何时启程？

 

李东海抬首望向他的向导，徐提嘴角。

 

当他们自机场驱车至目标所在的社区时，眼前的景象使李赫宰产生自困循环怪圈的错觉。

 

这就像你记忆里的那条街道。

 

中产阶级住宅的典型风格。李东海摩挲着袖内匕首枪的同时，不停调度感官搜集和评估周遭的环境。附近都是麻瓜，目标肯定很想融入平常人的生活。

 

然而，李东海随后将步履放慢，最后顿足不前。

 

怎么？

 

狮子王。

 

什么？

 

李东海的眉宇微皱，眼底也浮现出犹豫的神情，哨兵徐望向正感到莫名的想到。

 

他正在过家庭电影夜。

 

窗内的目标显然已经感察到李东海的精神波动，他望向街上的李东海，眼中逐渐露出不敢置信的神情，随后徐站起身，将原本窝在他的臂弯间食爆米花的女童护在身后。

 

「no lastimes a mi familia.（别伤害我的家人。）」这位面容沧桑的父亲微动嘴唇道。

 

李东海注视着他的目标，而李赫宰注视着李东海，直到他的哨兵回首同他相视。

 

我做不到。李东海垂首道。

 

《奇迹男孩》里有句台词：『当你要从正确与仁慈之间抉择时，选择仁慈』李赫宰将手掌搭向李东海的后腰，再而将胸膛稍倾向他道：「我们去过情侣电影夜，sí（好吗）?」

 

李东海稍颔首。

 

「Estás perdonado.（你被赦免了。）」

 

将行时，李东海望着眼前的街道，如是言。

 

加油站，快餐店。

 

「他的奶昔两倍糖，汉堡两倍牛油果和肉排。」李赫宰打算用高糖和高热量打救他的哨兵，再而叮嘱道：「我的不要牛油果。」

 

当李赫宰端着食物回到座位时，李东海忽然倾身向他传递语流：你背后坐着个未结合的哨兵，正在用下流的腔调谈论你。言音未落，李东海便猛然拍桌而起，向坐在他向导的身后的顾客吼道：「ÉL ES MIO!（他是我的！）」

 

「嘿！嘿！」眼疾手快的李赫宰扶住险要倾倒的奶昔，再而起身，向两位暴躁的哨兵道：「冷静，冷静。」

 

「O, mío?（或者，我的？）」哨兵的挑衅适时提醒李东海始终回避的，自己尚未进入结合热的事实。

 

李东海咬着右侧的唇内，随后揽起桌上的食物，扭身行向附近的汽车旅馆。

 

抱歉，我没能履行伴侣的职责，李东海将鼻息抽得咻咻轻响：而鉴于我曾接受的诸般实验，我也许根本不会有结合热。

 

你只是年轻。闻言的李赫宰忍俊不禁，如是安慰他的哨兵。

 

很难捱吗？李东海想要弥补这段时间于李赫宰生理需求的回避，因而问道。

 

也不是，只是——光听到『结合热』这个词自你嘴里蹦出来，我就要欲火焚身了。李赫宰微提下唇，再而耸肩。

 

两位青年尚未回到旅馆房间，就已解决完他们的食物，顺手将包装仍在走廊上的垃圾桶。刚洗完冷水澡的李赫宰正在擦拭发绺时，肢躯尚袒的李东海忽然行出乳雾朦胧的浴室，站在李赫宰面前。

 

或者，你可以试着挑逗我！

 

李赫宰闻言微怔，随后徐然起身，行至他身躯有些震颤的哨兵的面前，左掌轻扣住东海因乳液未净而滑腻难堪的臀团，右手轻逗弄起他胸垒前的乳实。

 

此时此刻，再没有其他嘴唇更想吻你。李赫宰望着全神贯注望着他的李东海道。

 

李东海自喉咙里摩荡出「呃噫」的吟呻，再而颠连颔首。

 

是的！就是这样！

 

李赫宰含住李东海向他张凑的嘴唇，与此同时，他的食指借助乳液的余腻揉按起东海身后的秘密道口，惊得东海猛然踮起脚背，纵使如此，哨兵仍不打算停止这个热吻，然而，吻着，吻着，向导便带着微愠的力道撤回两臂。

 

别在我面前伪装，你不想要。

 

我只是紧张！

 

李东海意图出言辩解，然而，他仍不得不承认李赫宰所言属实，便用讪然的两眼望着他的向导。

 

好吧，你说的对，下次，我们下次再试！

 

李赫宰稍颔首，李东海才肯回到浴室的水声里。

 

葱郁的墨绿的森林边缘，老虎收起庞然的身躯，两肩紧凑着，垂首向碧亮的湖水吞吐着虎舌，由远及近的窸窣提醒着它巨狼的到来。焦虑的灰狼在老虎的身后徘徊几度，最后，试探地将鼻部凑向它尾根的荷尔蒙腺。老虎登时发出呛水般的响鼻，摇了摇虎脑，回身便向灰狼扬起厚实的虎掌，再而露出短匕般栉比的獠牙。

 

敏捷的巨狼侧身一闪，也朝老虎稍呲牙，最后，掉头就走。

 

老虎站在湖畔边，望着灰狼孤伶仃的背影，便在岩石堆前追上它，用因发腮而更显威猛的脸颊摩挲银狼修削的脸颊，再而用颈背捱蹭它的身躯。有时，灰狼才肯伸出舌，像以往那般舔舐着老虎的狸花面。

 

金银依偎在林荫底，黑甜渐袭。

 

翌日，李赫宰跟着他的哨兵回到巴别塔，更具体地说，是巴别塔的公墓。当他们站在镶着「巴别夫人」铭牌的石碑前时，身后忽然响起熟悉的声音。

 

金钟云和崔始源行至他们的身旁，前者将手臂自然搭向李赫宰的肩背，悄然递给他几剂抑制剂：「我就知道你们会来这里」，后者则面带关切向他们叮嘱道：「小心，希巴拉正在追踪你们。」

 

李赫宰同他们逐个拥抱的时候，李东海稍颔首。

 

「巴别夫人是我见过最优秀的女性。」崔始源将洁白的花束献给「巴别夫人」时，金钟云叹息道：「那时，我刚成为学哨，而在此前，你们肯定想不到，我是娱乐公司的练习生，突然的转变时常使我感到无所适从，而她就像母亲那样给予我们指导，教我们如何控制我们的能力，每在我动摇的时候，提醒我，我们应该做的高于我们想做的。」

 

言罢的金钟云轻搔着东海的人中，崔始源继而道：「对于两位的遭遇，我们感到无比遗憾，但我想，假若他们有知，肯定不希望你永远沉湎在悲伤的后遗里。」

 

「我知道，」李东海颔首道：「谢谢你们。」

 

「我们随时欢迎你回来，」崔始源笑道：「我是说，欢迎你们回来。」


	7. Chapter 7

李赫宰和李东海，坐在波多黎各夜晚湍急的霓虹光河所难企的高处，注视着自风波中重新恢复秩序的城市的轮廓，最后望向彼此。李东海微拢着眼睫，猫科动物般用腮颊摩挲着李赫宰的脸庞，噢，上帝，梅林，巴别夫人，他不能更爱这种肌肤无间的亲昵感。

父亲一直希望，我能像普通人一样终老。

我更想知道你的希望。

我希望，我们能像普通眷属一样终老。

李东海睁着樱桃派般甘圆的眼睛 ，里面完满地裹着温热而甜丝丝的爱意。

与此同时，在某座遥远而不具名的海中孤岛上，金钟云和崔始源坐在巴别塔十三楼的卫星监控屏前，前者正啮着他的拇指甲盖，而后者抱着两臂，在身后传来的噼里啪啦的键盘声里出神。

「再放大点。」金钟云道。

「我真不敢相信，」崔始源调整着真人秀的画面，同时道：「我们争取到卫星监控的使用权，最后竟是用来满足窥探欲。」

「嘿，我只是在严密关注目标最后的动态。」金钟云不满道。

「我想再来点刺激的！」李东海在李赫宰的唇间吃吃笑道，他热情地握住李赫宰的指掌，想将它们按向自己渴望被粗鲁地搓圆捏扁的臀部时，无意按压到向导腕间的通讯器。

「您有一条已读的任务信息，S级任务：美国，波多黎各。」

这时，李东海的舌还在李赫宰的口腔里挑逗着。

「李东海，巴别塔S级哨兵，目标完成任务后未及时归队，触犯《巴别塔哨兵役法》第五十条，请将目标引渡回总部。任务信息收到时间：2019年7月31日上午10点。」

李赫宰接受任务的时间恰是他们在机场对峙的前后，这个新认知使李东海的情绪有些低宕，他收回唇舌的同时，狠狠咬破李赫宰的嘴唇内侧。这位年轻的哨兵尚不知道，这个报复性的举动将在日后给他带来怎样的麻烦。

「这就是你跟我走的原因。」

「这是可忽略不计的原因，」李赫宰的指掌摩挲着东海的颈后肌肤，他安抚着哨兵的心情，同时恳切道： 「跟我回塔，东海。」

李东海微挤唇，望着李赫宰同时能给他以凌厉与柔和的印象的侧颜：「赫宰。」

「东海，我不会强迫你。但是，」 李赫宰轻撞哨兵的额面，随后撤回指掌，站起身道：「为免你改变主意，我希望你知道我将在下月中旬接受总部指定的哨兵，完成结合。」

「这算是分手宣言吗？」李东海盘曲着原本晃荡在高楼边沿的两腿，目光紧追着李赫宰道：「当然，如果你能在下月中旬回到巴别塔。」

「这事没有商量的余地。」

李赫宰的态度前未有的强硬，然而，李东海仍带着酒酣或梦熟时的痴憨神情，他坐在天台的边缘，支颐仰望着他的向导，随后张开两臂，倒向比星空更繁密璀璨的夜色里。

「东海。」

年轻的哨兵再度睁眼时，正躺在李赫宰及时横来的臂网里，他将湿咻咻的鼻息喷在他的向导脸上，随后用因恐高而痹软的两腿缠住对方的腰背，催促他再快些将他抱起来，然而，李赫宰无动于衷，他就这样在百米高空上抱着他的哨兵，沉默地注视着他，直到哨兵因意识到自己的错误而垂眸自省。

「最后一晚，」李赫宰将他的哨兵抱坐起身， 再轻晃他道：「我发誓，这是我们共度的最后一晚。」

「李赫宰，你知道，」望着全息屏幕上相拥亲吻的静止画面，金钟云垂眸笑道：「这是你第十遍说这句话吗？」

「我希望你在第十遍回放这个片段时，」正在写任务简报的向导反唇相讥道：「能有新发现。」

「这是我们的『小黑羊』最后一次露面，」金钟云转动座椅，回身盯着李赫宰道：「你真的没有他的消息？」

李赫宰抬起身，靠着椅背，再度想 起他万辞而终别的夜晚，那时，李东海已自他们曾经的互动里汲得份量充足的安全感，他是如此坚信他的向导将在未来的岁月里永远陪伴着他，便未再像水蛭般粘附他的后背或胸膛，而是将肢躯自然地伸展着，像个无备的孩童。

「我们的故事已经结束。」李赫宰叹息着，随后望着眉宇紧攒的金钟云道：「怎么？你指望我因此终日沉溺在酒精的地狱里吗？」

「全体注意！」金希澈推门入室，而朴正洙跟在他的身后道：「第一，霍普自称将准备交易的新型失能剂遗失在战场，」他指着全息屏幕上的监视器画面中霍普随身的袖珍手提箱，继续道：「总部怀疑霍普或我们有所隐瞒，当然，最主要是我们。」

「小黑羊跟霍普独处过。」金钟云挑眉道。

「第二，凯普莱特的保安里有希拉巴的面孔。」朴正洙顿言道。

李东海将身上最后的现金交给出租车司机，踽踽独行在更加密集的秋雨里，他觉得周遭的街景就像他内心世界最忠实的投射。他来到霍普声称的巴别夫人的秘密基地，望着眼前闪烁着光点的智能门锁。

「视网膜扫描正确，请输入语音密码。」

「我不知道。」李东海消沉道。

「密码错误。」

「巴别塔万岁？」

「密码错误。」

「李东海？」

「密码错误。」

「我只想回家。」李东海望着身后沉压着门廊的雨，再回首注视着眼前的声音传感器：「拜托。」

「密码错误。」

至此，李东海自觉今夜必然要露宿街头，刚行出几步，又因想起和霍普的谈话而顿足。

「Aiden。」

「欢迎回家，先生。」

李东海露出不敢置信的神情，他望着在眼前徐徐开启的铁门，以及门后缓缓展现的富丽整饬的庭院。

「哈啾！」李东海拖着湿漉漉的雨痕来到明亮宽敞的客厅，清洁机器像尾巴似的紧跟在他的腫后：「我该怎么称呼你？」

「巴别夫人通常称呼我为『Magus』。」散落在客厅角落的摄像头不停转动着。

「Magus？」李东海坐在沙发上，将自己裹在浴巾和热咖啡的浓香里，用含着浓重的鼻音的嗓音道：「我觉得HyukJae更顺口。」

「更改完成。是的，先生，请问您有何需要？」

「我想知道希巴拉的新型生物战剂。」李东海望着最近的摄像头道。

「如果您是指『亚当病毒』，它是希巴拉在2018年成功研制的嗜神经病毒，该病毒侵入伤口附近的末梢神经，沿着神经轴索向中枢神经向心性扩散，进而攻击并控制脑部神经元及信息传导活动，再自中枢神经系统向周围神经离心性扩散。感染者的临床症状表现为持续高热以及伴交感神经兴奋性亢进，随着病毒的扩散，感染者将逐渐丧失自我意识，患者的生理机能将持续保持在峰值状态，为期三月至一年不等，随即急速下降，病死率达99.9%，多脏器功能衰竭是致死的主要原因。」

「巴别塔是否已经研制出抗病毒血清？」

「据我所知，没有，先生。『亚当病毒』比已知的任何病毒体积更小，更复杂，目前唯一具备检测资格的——是即将完成系统自动升级的我。巴别夫人生前致力于反生物战剂项目的研发，曾设计VNA检测模型。系统自动升级完毕，先生，您现在可以到检测室接受身体检查。」

「说真的，我一直以为父亲是出租车司机，」李东海站在检测室里，仍未忘同他的智能管家絮絮细语：「而母亲是大学教授。」

「先生，您是亚当病毒感染者。」

「瞧，当我以为今天不会更糟的时候，」李东海望着显示屏上的分析结果，耸肩道：「我想知道亚当病毒的传染途径。」

「亚当病毒可通过皮肤或粘膜破损感染。」

「例如呢？」年轻的哨兵撑着桌沿站起身，嗓音骤然变得紧涩：「一个激烈的舌吻。」

「是的，先生。」

「该死。」李东海跌坐在座椅里，两手抱着后脑道。

「先生，注意你的语言。」

「我的向导可能也已感染亚当病毒。」

「据我所知，您还是一位未结合的哨兵。」HyukJae持续关注着李东海的面部表情与肢体动作的细微变化，他有理由相信他的内心正在经历非常剧烈的情绪波动。

「这不需要你的提醒，」李东海猛然梗硬脖颈，瞪着房间角落的监视器，三秒钟后，他又垂首耷肩道：「好吧，亚当病毒感染者可治愈吗？」

「是的，先生，希巴拉病毒学家伊凡诺夫斯基已成功研制出血清，现存于伯大尼修道院。」

「赫宰，我需要俄罗斯的签证和机票。」

「乐意至极，先生。」

接近黎明的时候，李东海掀开棉被，再将滚烫的脚鸭贴着床尾的栏板。

「唔，HyukJae，这里有些闷热。」

「先生，现在室温20度，通风系统正常运行。鉴于测量到室内空气中信息素的浓度数值，我有理由相信您正在经历结合热的早期症状。」HyukJae注视着正抱着棉被而辗转反侧的李东海。

「真的？」李东海兴奋地挺坐起身，随后，又因想起他远在巴别塔的向导而露出忧郁的神情：「噢，我需要抑制剂。」

「先生，目前我尚不清楚抑制剂会否与您体内的生物战剂产生反应并发生化学改变。保守起见，我建议您使用替代方案。」

李东海仍用期待的神情注视着监控器的摄像头。

「先生，我建议您自慰。如果您需要我的协助，请吩咐。」HyukJae持续密切关注着李东海，他的主人正处在由肾上腺素的激增所致的面部毛细血管暂时性高血流的状态里，而这使他两颊透着熟红的色泽。

李东海企图用枕头挡住身前的帐篷，他觉得自己不能就这样采纳HyukJae的建议，否则这将是对他善忍的向导的不义，尤其是，当李东海想起他在他的哨兵需要自己的时候，狠狠给他的那一拳。

然而，仅仅五分钟后，李东海就因觉得自己痛苦得像躺在沸腾的熔炉里而高举白帜。

「都是我的错，帮帮我！」李东海疯狂自我诅咒，同时脱掉自己的内裤道：「赫宰！求你！」

「先生，放松。」

「赫宰，」年轻的哨兵带着满腔罪恶感趴在枕头堆里，盯着正在接近他的机械臂尾端的震动棒，再而回首闭眼喘息道：「或许你永远不会相信，但我能发誓，我一直在何求它的到来，比你更焦急地渴求着它的到来。」

「先生，这款智能震动棒的材料选用的是触感极佳的FDA认证的安全硅胶，采用符合人体工程学的精密设计和温控功能⋯⋯」

「嘿！我需要的不是产品说明，而是能使人性奋的情话。」就在这时，李东海的话尾猛然噎在喉底，他感觉到湿滑的它正在寻找自己的入口，遂响亮地吞咽着口津道：「赫宰，就是这样。」这里比霍格玛特的有求必应屋还要棒，李东海正痴想着，猛烈的插入便自他喉咙里逼出一串湿软的哭喊。

HyukJae使卧室的灯光昏暗得恰如其分，再播放温柔而富有韵律的轻音乐。

「先生，现在是您的性幻想对象派上用场的时候。」

「闭嘴，HyukJae！嗯，慢一点，」李东海因新颖的填充感而轻微低晃动腰肢，然而，但这位年轻的哨兵全然适应后，他便开始抱怨HyukJae在设定伸缩频率是上保守得像十六世纪的罗马教皇。 「我的意思是，」李东海现在可没有心情享受和风细雨，他需要的是带有破坏性的闪电雷霆，这样能使他产生他正在代替他的向导给予自己必要而应得的惩戒：「快一点，硬一点，大一点！」

李东海将青筋微显的额面埋在枕头里，而指掌紧捏着分身的前端。待他宣泄完腔内郁结的情绪后，始而察觉事态的发展已然脱离他的控制。

「慢一点！我是说，真的慢一点的慢一点，」李东海自身前抽回因血液循环不良而麻痒的手指，握住身后正在疯狂伸缩的仿真阳具，想要将它抽出来些，抑或提腰使它撤出些，然而，哪怕是最细微的挣扎，除使他敏感的肠壁受到更强烈的刺激，没有任何减缓的效果。

「赫！」

李东海终因猛烈的高潮而陷进短暂的昏厥里，HyukJae才慢条斯理地驱使机械臂替他的主人盖被。

三小时后，卧室里再度响起HyukJae的声音。

「早安，先生。不好意思，先生？」

三秒后，音响里突然传出ACDC主唱布莱恩·约翰逊地动山摇的歌嗓，HyukJae望着顶着凌乱的黑发窝在床角的哨兵，善意地提醒他别错过预定的班机和宏伟的计划。

「你可真是个要命的智能管家！」李东海捂着屁股，想起昨夜的悲惨遭遇，瞪着正在不停转动的摄像头。

「先生，我相信您没有仔细阅读我的服务条款，第三条指明，您在向我传达指令的时候，最好忠实于您的本意，」HyukJae注视着驻足在门廊上回望他的李东海，轻声道：「噢，再见，先生。」

没有理由，然而，HyukJae相信李东海走后的庄园要比他来前的更寂静。


	8. Chapter 8

朴正洙仍然记得他最初学会建构精神图景和召唤精神体的时候，他在时常梦到他的精神向导——刚破壳的金雕正窠在悬崖峭壁的巢窦里，它好奇地检视着身旁椭圆的白蛋，再而轻啄质地宛如羊皮般富有韧性的蛋壳，未料，带勾的喙部竟然将蛋皮划破。

 

血液和蛋清的混杂物自裂缝中流出。

 

雏鹰盯着那条裂缝，直到罩着胎膜的小脑袋自内里拱起蛋壳，再迅速地缩回到壳里。

 

盯着，盯着，雏鹰依偎着蛋壳打起盹。待它醒来时，始而惊觉已破壳的幼蛇正缠绕着它，进而打算将蛇首藏到它未丰的羽翼间。幼鹰扑棱着粉翅和白爪，想要将挣脱蛇身的束缚，最后累得倒在巢里，望着玫瑰红的小蛇向它吐出细红的信子。

 

他和金希澈就是这样认识的。

 

那时，他是巴别塔向校崭露头角的新秀，金希澈则是刚完成效忠宣言的希拉巴哨兵，每日在密集的空袭中穿梭于不同的防空洞，向难民派送救援物资，再使他们皈依或改宗为希拉巴的信众——直到他的名字出现在巴别塔的感化名单上，再由巴别夫人间接送到朴正洙的手里。

 

在他们代表各自阵营在战场上初次短兵相接后，金希澈便开始秘密扮演「曳光弹」的角色，（「曳光弹干两边的活儿」（tracers work both ways）。然而，当时的希拉巴深陷在内讧泥潭里，在金希澈公开接受巴别塔的衔职前，竟无人怀疑接连的败绩是这位双面间谍的功劳，哪怕事到如今，希拉巴内部仍有人相信金希澈是他们的明间，而这种传闻甚至一度喧嚣得使巴别塔的安全委员会屡番考虑成立特别调查小组。

 

金希澈使朴正洙印象最深刻的是，还是在他们进行肉体结合的时候，他望着他的眼睛道：

 

「我，只是，无条件站在你的这边。」

 

傍晚时分，玫瑰红的蟒蛇正缠着拱出崖壁的粗枝上，向澄金的夕阳里动态的剪影吐着信子，直到金雕牢牢抓住它附身的树枝，收敛羽翼。在克服恐高症后，朴正洙几乎是立即爱上振翅翱翔的感觉，他可以整夜无休地徘徊在每位队员的精神图景的上空。

 

李赫宰还好吗？

 

如果狼会得忧郁症，一定是我刚看到的李赫宰精神体的模样：暴躁易怒，刻板绕圈，拼命撕扯后背的皮毛。

 

无论我们的小黑羊是否打算归队，李赫宰的结合热是必须立即解决的问题。

 

自李东海出走后，他们便称他为「小黑羊」，这是一种诙谐且亲昵的表示。纪律委员会向来视他们这群来自十三楼的士兵为巴别塔的「黑羊」，因为「常规」在他们眼中永远是等待着被改写或打破的对象，而现在，李东海的存在教会他们何为果报不爽。尽管如此，他们对于这位新成员近乎执念的耐心和包容时常超出旁观者的预想。

 

你觉得他能接受新的哨兵吗？

 

当然，李赫宰现在可是想方设法企图使全世界相信他——已经放下一切，已经精神重振地跳上生活这架马车。是的，欲盖弥彰。

 

你觉得金俊秀如何？

 

哦，很务实，但你得问问他们的意见。

 

闻言的红蟒抬起斑斓的身躯，盯着任它亲密缠绕的金雕，最后将侧脸靠向它的喙部。

 

这时，他们口中的小黑羊正独自驱车，行驶在西伯利亚的雪原上。他的目的地是伯大尼修道院暨希拉巴分部的垃圾处理站，巍峨的建筑群里的生活垃圾以及焚毁的密件皆由此运出。

 

恶劣的风暴是狂躁的保姆将垃圾车摇晃得咔咔作响，挂在后视镜上的「母亲在召唤」的袖珍雕像疯狂敲击着车前的挡风玻璃，李东海打开旧式CD播放机，在深沉而雄浑的俄语歌曲里，猛踩油门。他望着在风雪迷蒙的视野里逐渐清晰的建筑轮廓，深然呼吸罢，便打开车门，任劲疾的雪屑便在他的脸上刮出密密的血痕。他提振着精神，驱使他的感官集中于必要信息的采集上。

 

「李东海在这里。」

 

说话者是正坐在另一批前往伯大尼修道的车队间的某辆突击车里的李赫宰。

 

「赫宰，你需要心理商谈的话，」金希澈望着后排的李赫宰道：「噢，你是认真的？」

 

「这是不是意味着我需要重新申请调职。」闻言的金俊秀耸肩笑道。

 

李东海解决掉垃圾站里的希拉巴职员，再而穿着制服，使用门禁卡潜到伯大尼修道院内，他凭借着昔日的记忆，避开人群密集的公共休息区，再击毙所有在秘密通道上狭路相逢的职员，如此这般，他手握的已经是具有进入实验室权限的高级研究员的门禁卡。

 

时候，李东海来到他再熟悉不过的实验室。

 

哨兵强忍着冷藏库的低温，强行自保护机制里取出仅有的两支血清针剂，在小心翼翼地将它们置于便携制冷箱内。这时，一墙之隔的走廊上响起的跫音使他安静而迅速地藏到里间，他并不清楚，此时的伯大尼修道院正在遭受巴别塔的突击。里间比外间更大，准确的说，它简直宽敞得像两座加盖的冬宫广场，然而，矗立在其间的不是亚历山大柱，而是数以百计的休眠舱。

 

李东海站在一面面强化玻璃前，望着一具具沉睡在其中的自己，眼底浮出杂糅惊愕和愤怒的神情。

 

「不。」

 

李东海通讯器内置的合金短匕将强化玻璃凿出细微的裂痕，再徒掌凭借超能的力量强行揭开这面透明而坚固的玻璃，然后，将枪口抵在沉睡者的额前。经改造后的体魄和坚毅的决心能使他不知疲倦地重复这项苦役，直到他来到最后一具休眠舱前。

 

空置的。

 

李赫宰站在已经重建的主控室里，望着穿行在不同监控器显示屏上的李东海。最后，他向正在通讯器里分配任务的朴正洙道：「我负责右翼。」

 

金俊秀通过眼神向在场的金希澈征得同意后，便跟着李赫宰行走在通往向右翼大楼的幽深通道。沿路横陈的骸体预示着这里在他们到来前经历的浩劫——他们死于自己野心的造物——这些痕迹最终指向站在实验室深里的哨兵。

 

金俊秀与李赫宰并肩穿行在这片由血迹斑驳的休眠舱组成的密林里，有时，他们方在密林的尽头看到正在擦拭周身血迹的李东海。

 

他可能是个刚睡醒的冒牌货。

 

俊秀，我相信他不是。

 

哨兵的本能驱使金俊秀站在李赫宰的身前，他终而能亲眼检视巴别塔近期主要谈资所依托的具象，在他接受深思熟虑的朴正洙通过由郑允浩抛来的橄榄枝以前，就已耳熟能详关于他的种种传说和附会，譬如，大能者，入职体能项目的最佳纪录的全部持有者，或者是不无轻蔑的——「日暮途穷的希拉巴的最后的骄傲」，「希拉巴的赛博格」，好像这样就能消弭他们对于未知力量的恐惧，恰如普罗大众对于象牙塔里的哨兵和向导的恐惧。

 

「你在这里。」李赫宰问道，随即将注意力置于东海严重冻伤的半截手臂和上。

 

「这是抗病毒血清，」李东海将自手提制冷箱里取出迷你的便携容器递向李赫宰道：「你尽管将它带回巴别塔检验，但答应我，你最终会使用它。」

 

李赫宰犹疑的瞬间，他和金俊秀的通讯器便同时响起朴正洙的通知。

 

「全员注意，希拉巴已经启动地底的几百架蜂型机，我已派人尝试通过侵入讯号拦截或接管它们，当然，是等他拷贝完这里的机密信息后，祝我们好运。」

 

「当然，」金俊秀稍耸肩，打趣道：「如果你觉得我们能活着离开这里。」

 

「派谁？我们队伍里有『Q先生』或者『托尼史塔克』吗？」金钟云的嗓音在遥远的爆破声中响起。

 

「我会在合适的时候介绍你们认识的。」朴正洙罕然接过队员们玩笑的话尾。

 

就在这时，李东海已经敏锐地捕捉到数十架蜂型机向他们接近时的散热系统运行的细响，他望着

 

「跟我来，安全门会替我们争取些时间。」

 

「或者，并不。」金俊秀注视着身后像是因收到尚待攻破的地底的指令而保持开启状态的安全门。

 

李东海抬起手边的培养箱砸向出现在门口的蜂型机，而当紧随其后的机械武器透过渐散的硝烟企图重新锁定目标时，他们已经来到实验室另端的走廊。然而，长廊的转角恰有十台蜂型机迎面而来，李赫宰自战术制服的背包里取出手榴弹，扔向那些正在将他们囊括在射程里的无人机。与此同时，李东海察觉到数十枚轨迹迹将贯穿他们躯体的子弹已然射出，通道狭隘而没有遮挡物，就在他因需顾及手中血清而迟疑时，金俊秀已然抬臂拆落通风隔板，用它抵挡这波下一秒就要射进他们要害器官的弹雨，期间，某枚几近反弹的流弹射进冷藏箱里。

 

李东海微怔，冥冥意识到困扰他数日的噩梦已然成真，他应该再小心些，更小心些。

 

都是他的错。

 

李东海几乎在瞬间陷进某种前未有的愤怒情绪里，而当他自这种状态中脱身而出时，他望着散落在四周的蜂型机的碎骸、他身上正在以肉眼可见速度愈合的弹孔，还有正在注视着他的李赫宰的神情关切的面容。

 

战争的间隙，精疲力竭的他们躲在试验台后稍息。

 

李东海望着眼前相顾无言的哨兵和向导，再而垂首开启起他的冷藏箱，检查内里的血清针剂是否安然无恙。他盯着射穿冷藏箱外壳，再而嵌在已经碎裂的针剂容器里的子弹，突然笑道：「噢，希拉巴是用艾德曼合金制造子弹的吗？」

 

「我们值得最昂贵的子弹。」金俊秀玩笑道。

 

「注射它，」李东海取出最后的血清针剂，再将它塞到李赫宰的掌里：「就现在。」

 

李赫宰在李东海的注视中将血清推进自己手臂的血管里，这个举动在金俊秀乃至他自己的眼中皆近乎莽撞，但他在李东海的眼神里解读出的情绪使他感到不容有拒。

 

「然后呢？」李赫宰问道。

 

「然后，」李东海接着李赫宰的话尾，将疲倦的背脊靠向身后的柜门，阖目道：「我会逃出这里，继续当个平凡人，再组建个平凡的家庭。」

 

「一个握力大于整个冰岛人口的握力总和的『平凡人』，」金俊秀望着坐在对面的李东海挑眉道：「我用前哨警的忠贞发誓，巴别塔会追缉你到天涯海角。」

 

「撤退，全员在空中广场集合。」朴正洙的指令自通讯器里传出。

 

「我知道通向那里的捷径。」李东海站起身道，就像他还是正效力于巴别塔的哨兵。

 

当他们来到自前次的摧毁行动中幸存的空中广场时，李赫宰向李东海再度抛出他们再熟悉不过的对白：「跟我回塔。」远处，金钟云站在运输机的门后，向半道停住的他们招手道：「别磨蹭，快给我上来！」

 

「赫宰，快点，」金俊秀回身望着他们，最后耸肩道：「好吧，你们自行解决。」

 

「别碰我。」李东海敏捷地闪避开李赫宰想要握住他手腕的指掌，再而向后退道：「我不会跟你走的。」

 

这时，自李东海身后跑来的金希澈打趣道：「嘿，普通人，记得把你的装备寄回巴别塔，光你的通讯器就值一幅达芬奇的《救世主》。」

 

李东海望着昔日队友们的背影，轻捏鼻尖，再悄悄轻抽响湿咻咻的鼻息，这时，地底爆炸所引起的墙体塌陷使他骤然失掉重心，堕向沸腾的热浪。

 

混乱中，谁的手握住了他。

 

激增的肾上腺素使李东海感到全身发麻，他注视正紧攥着自己的向导。

 

「抓紧 ，」朴正洙趴在随时可能继续塌陷的石板上，脸色涨红地望着李东海道：「我拉你上来。」

 

「霍普不是我们的敌人，还有，我会活到五年后的，」李东海强笑道：「正洙哥。」

 

「不。」

 

金希澈将朴正洙拉到低空盘旋的运输机上。

 

朴正洙再也无从辨清，当时是因为楼体的震动塌陷，东海的执意挣脱，还是他本能的求生欲，李东海就那样滑出他的指掌，像孤伶的死星般坠落向燃烧的废墟。而他能够肯定的是，这场战役使他失掉的不仅是李东海，还有他昔日于巴别塔坚不可摧的忠诚，至于，李赫宰，他相信只要他还活着，他就能将他自李东海死亡的阴影里拖出，他相信，这也是李东海的意志。

 

在队员们用哀悼的目光注视着逐渐隐没在仍然不断迸裂的烈焰里的身影时，朴正洙将视线自李赫宰沉默的面容上移开，转而望向空中其他的运输机里神情凝重的巴别塔战士。

 

「到底是怎么回事，」金希澈攒眉道：「里面还有其他没来得及撤退的哨兵和向导。」

 

朴正洙环视着身旁的队员，正在驾驶着运输机的申东熙注视着前方的天幕，金钟云坐在运输机的角落，噼里啪啦地将他的随身武器分解再组合，组合再分解。金俊秀在安慰他的挚友：「赫宰，我理解你此刻的心情，但你必须克服它，你能够克服它」，而李赫宰由始至终只是垂首靠着墙壁。崔始源正在替巴别塔折损的战斗而祈祷：「上帝，如果这还是你能以仁慈的意志压倒一切的世界，我恳请您庇佑他们。」

 

最后，朴正洙同金希澈相视一眼，随后按着通讯钮道：「圭贤，你还在吗？」

 

然而，唯一占据通讯频道的只有沉默，这种沉默不啻于压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。

 

「巴别夫人，」朴正洙苦笑道：「他还是个初出茅庐的小伙子。」

 

「特哥！特哥？」通讯器里突然传出断断续续的话语：「是我，圭贤，我拿到了资料，而且我发现了一个惊天的秘密。」


End file.
